Tainted Beauty
by seifersfire
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder. Vamp Draco! Read, you'll love it.
1. Prolouge

_A. N. Yeah… This story just hit me; if anyone is interested, there is a song that upcoming artists came up with. They're called RALLYCAR, their song beautiful wings was the inspiration for this story, don't expect it to be long; my attention span is short of late._

_Disclaimer: None of it is mine, cept the plot, all kudos to J.K. Rowling for her wonderful books and RALLYCAR for their awesome music.

* * *

_

The sound of shattering glass reverberated through the empty warehouse. Silver eyes flashed in the dark as blood stained his pristine porcelain skin. A small laugh escaped the strong aristocratic face, the glass would leave no scars, he couldn't scar anymore not after…

Night had set and moonlight streamed through the windows and the shadows moved as if they had a purpose, only now he knew they did. When was the last time he had seen the sun? He had once been considered pale, but his former self held no candle to the monster he had become. Disgust flowed through his veins as he licked the blood hungrily from his own hand. He would need to feed soon.

For the past few weeks he had been feeding on Muggles, retreating to their world in shame. Muggle blood, dirty blood… _'Am I still even pure?' _This was his haven, no one would find him here, not even his father. He was sure that by now his picture had to be all over the Daily Prophet on every building in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. By now everyone would know he was gone, but he be damned if they ever knew why.

Draco Malfoy, a vampire.

Yes, it had its advantages. He could see in the dark and his strength had been magnified far beyond his original capabilities. His hearing was phenomenal and the newly wed couple two blocks down hadn't stopped moaning yet. Draco wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and set out through the side door as another wave of hunger nearly brought him to his knees.

He got his breathing under control, not that that was much of an issue anymore, and pushed off the door frame he had needed to lean on. Without any thought crossing his mind he set out towards the Dryiad, a bar near the warehouse. There would be plenty of fresh blood to sample there, if there was one thing Draco would always pride himself on it was his beauty, and the vampiric touch to his body had done nothing to dim that.


	2. The Dryiad

_A.N. I'm back :D

* * *

_

The music was loud and the overpowering smell of smoke, nearly made his eyes water. If Draco hadn't taken up the habit lately he'd be complaining, but Draco Malfoy was not one to be hypocritical. He walked up to the bar and sat down in one of the chairs. The bartender walked over to him with a raised eyebrow, "What's it yer wantin?"

"Jack, two shots." Draco said, running a hand through his hair. Ordering something hadn't really been on his mind, it probably wouldn't help his situation much either, alcohol only seemed to make the hunger worse. The two shots were put in front of him and Draco reached into his pocket to put some Muggle money on the counter when a very slim hand stopped his, a slim hand with salon done nails. Draco did his best to cover his smirk.

"I've got this one," the woman said seating herself next to him. The bartender exchanged looks with Draco and them moved farther down the bar to attend to his other customers. Draco lifted his face and looked the woman over, blonde hair, big tits, and she even smelled horny. A small smile lit up his face.

"Got a name?" the woman asked.

"Draco and you?" He asked, downing one shot and turning to face her completely.

"Hmm, sounds foreign," the woman said, reaching across the bar towards a bowl of cherries sitting out, giving Draco a view of everything short of her nipples. "Name's Terrance."

Draco smirked and downed the second shot. "You didn't come over here to buy me a drink and chit chat. What do you say we take this to a more private setting?"

Terrance smiled at him taking the cherry in her mouth, "My kind of man."

Draco stood up and offered her his hand, Terrance grabbed her purse and with that they were out the door.

* * *

Hermione Granger surveyed her appearance in the mirror, her looks were not to be described as stunning, not by any stretch. She sighed pinching the fabric of her dress in the back, trying to pull the dress tighter against her stomach. Glaring at her own appearance and the slight curve of her stomach she stalked away from the mirror muttering angrily.

"I'm telling you Hermione, a skirt will look much better on you," Her red headed roommate said, coming out in her own apparel. A black sparkly dress that was floor length with a slit up to mid thigh. Ginny looked so pale and pretty, ethereal. Hermione glared at her own honey kissed skin and the freckles along her shoulders.

"Oh like you have a lot to complain about, Ginny," Hermione grumbled, going back to her closet.

Ginny followed her into the closet throwing her arms up in the air. "Hermione, for once just listen to me ok?" She grabbed on of her skirts out of her side of the closet. "Just wear it, you'd be amazed."

"That's yours, I won't fit into that, besides its so short my rear will practically be hanging out," Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pushed the skirt farther towards Hermione, she tapped it once with her wand. "There now it will fit. Wear it Hermione. You dragged me into Muggle London and now I'm calling in the favor. You will be wearing the skirt."

Hermione sighed taking the skirt and sulking off to the bathroom. She came back out a moment later and flounced past Ginny, it hurt her pride to admit that yes, the skirt was flattering. "Now what genius, I've got the skirt, what shirt do I wear?"

Ginny looked down at Hermione's signature Mary Janes and rolled her eyes. "Hold still for two seconds."

Hermione sat down on her bed and watched Ginny disappear into their closet. She peered towards the side curiously to see what her best friend was up to.

"And take those wretched shoes off!" Ginny harped.

Hermione glared but complied.

Two minutes later Ginny reappeared with a plain black tank top and a pair of boots that most likely had four inch heels on them. Hermione glanced up at Ginny, "You're kidding right?"

Ginny just smiled and turned towards the bathroom. "Hurry up, we still have to do your makeup."

Hermione sighed and reached for the shirt. _'That'll teach me to live with a Weasley," _She thought fondly. Hermione slipped the shirt over her head and her eyes nearly bugged out. "Ginny, I'm practically falling out!"

"That's the point Mione, you have cleavage, show it off, there's nothing wrong with that," Ginny called from the bathroom putting lip liner on.

Hermione slipped on the boots and stood up, wobbling a little from side to side. Admittedly the boots made her look like she had a mile of leg and it also slimmed up the appearance of her hips, and the tank top clung in all the right places. Hermione blushed, "Alright fine, I'll wear it, but I am also wearing a jacket!"

Ginny hid her smile of triumph, "Told you it would look better!"

* * *

"So where did you come from, your name is unusual, obviously not from around here?" Terrance asked, slipping her shoes off.

Draco had managed to coerce her into going to her flat, it wasn't far from the bar and it was convenient. No one would come looking for them. Draco was walking along the living room of her flat by the fireplace when he saw something that made him stop. "Who's this?"

"Oh," Terrance laughed. "That's my four year old son, he's at his aunts for the evening."

Draco's heart plummeted, no matter how much of a scum bag he was, he wouldn't take a mother from her child. Draco sighed leaning up against the fireplace. "I can't do this," he said, turning towards the door.

"Why not," came Terrance's confused voice from the kitchen.

"Just a rule, no baggage babe," Draco said, closing his hands around the door handle.

Terrance came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing his neck lightly. "It's just for tonight, no baggage."

Draco froze, she was so close he could hear her heart pumping and smell the blood beneath her skin. Hunger came back in full force as his canines began to extend. "Let go of me, I changed my mind," he hissed.

"What's your problem?" Terrance asked stepping away. "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. Prick."

Draco opened the door and left without another word, deciding he'd go back to the Dryiad and try his luck again. _'Who would have thought a woman that looked like that had kids?' _Draco shook his head and continued down the street.

* * *

"Where are you dragging me off to again?" Hermione called from the bedroom.

Ginny came from the bathroom with a huge smile on her face, "This place I found the other night, it's called Dryiad or something like that. Relax you'll like it!"


	3. The Pleasure of Your Company

Draco sat himself back at the bar running a hand over his face. _'I should have just eaten her." _A wave of hunger crashed over him again and Draco fought the impulse trying to keep his canines from growing. It wouldn't do any good to scare a bar full of people, he'd have to relocate again, which was not on his top ten things to do before dinner.

"That was quick," the bartender mused, setting down another shot in front of him.

Draco looked up and restrained from growling at the man. "She had kids, that's not what I was looking for."

The bartender nodded and scooted down the bar, filling orders for shots and drinks. Draco eyed the shot as if it were a Basilisk. The hunger was already beginning to take control and if he didn't find someone soon, well, there would be hell to pay. The whiskey wouldn't help, in fact it would only make things worse. Draco didn't care, picking up the shot glass he downed the shot. If only he had known the trouble that one glass would do him.

The door dinged again and Draco felt the cold air shift throughout the room. He turned towards the news arrivals and felt a spike of terror shoot through him. It was the Weaslette and Granger. He ducked his head frantically thinking. Of course, Granger was a muggleborn and that dratted Weasley had a Muggle loving father. The only thing that could make this night better was Harry bloody Potter. In a haste he grabbed his coat and made for the door.

* * *

Hermione instantly felt uncomfortable in the bar, there were way too many drunk people in way too small a space. "Gin, I'm not too sure about this anymore."

"Oh relax, we've barely gotten here. Look, just hold my coat a moment I need to find the ladies room. I'll be back in a second I promise and then we'll hang for a little while and if you don't like it we can leave alright, but give it a chance Hermione. Please?" Ginny said, handing her coat to the slightly taller girl.

Hermione sighed, "Alright but, hurry."

Ginny smiled and began weaving her way through the crowd towards the back. Hermione leaned up against the wall near the door frame staring around. _'Note to self, do not follow Ginny into bars, bad idea.'_

Someone to her left was taking a shot in a pool game when the table down from it erupted into a flurry of fists and screams. Hermione leaned forward to see what was happening and caught the rear end of the pool cue in her stomach. She stumbled backwards trying to catch her breath when she tumbled into someone going out the door.

* * *

Draco breathed a breath of relief as the cold night air hit him and said reprieve was quickly dashed as someone fell into him. A female someone. Avery good smelling female someone. The hunger flew over him and his canines extended. _'Shit!' _He wrapped his arm around the someone's waist and supported her weight against him. She smelled so good and felt so warm, he could hear her heart beating beneath her chest. Slowly the grey eyes melted away and silver replaced them. A smile spread across his face. The monster would be denied no longer.

Hermione felt a strong and surprisingly cold arm wrap around her waist. She regained her balance and turned to the man that had saved her from a really nasty fall. "Thank … Malfoy?!"

Draco smiled, "I see your IQ has come up since we last saw each other Granger." His eyes flashed and Hermione suddenly felt very… complacent. Her body relaxed and she felt somehow drawn to him.

She shook her head gently trying to shake the feeling, "Everyone said you were gone, that you were dead… What are you doing here in Muggle London?"

"Perhaps we should take this outside?" Draco said grabbing her hand and gently leading her. Hermione's common sense screamed that this was a bad idea but all Hermione could think of was his eyes. They were so pretty. Yes, in school he had been attractive but that snotty personality of his had always dampened his beauty to her. He seemed somehow tainted but it didn't matter. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Hermione followed Draco outside without complaint.

* * *

Ginny came back out of the bathroom to find her coat on the floor and Hermione missing. She asked the bartender if he had seen her. The bartender just shook his head. Ginny scanned the room a few more times as fear began to settle in. When she couldn't find Hermione she made for the door.

"Hermione?!" Ginny yelled once she got outside.

Hermione's brow creased and she pulled away from Draco's alluring kiss for a moment. She knew that voice… _'How did I get out here? What am I?… Draco?'_ Hermione pulled away from Draco and began to walk towards Ginny, something was wrong, she wasn't herself. Her friends could help, they always helped. "Gi…" Hermione struggled against the hand that covered her mouth.

"Time to go love," Draco whispered, disappearing with her into the shadows.

Ginny moved quickly to the alley, she though she had heard something. The alley however was completely empty. She walked a little further in just to be sure and found something lying on the ground, something that struck terror in her heart. Hermione's wand. Without another thought she disapparated to the Burrow to find her brother and Harry Potter.

* * *

The whirling finally stopped and Hermione broke away from the steel cold body that had drug her here. She had an inkling of what had happened to him and it was not good. "You're a vampire," she whispered.

"Your intelligence amazes me," Draco laughed sarcastically, advancing on her.

"Malfoy, listen to me, you're not yourself. You have to stop, think about who I am! I'm magical not muggle! Think of the consequences." Hermione said, reaching into her pocket for her wand, backing towards the stone cold pillar.

"You really thought I'd let you keep it?" Draco asked, still advancing on her. His eyes flashed silver and Hermione began to wonder why she was backing up in the first place. He was so beautiful, she wanted to be with him, forever.

Draco hid the self satisfied smirk as she got that dreamy look on her face again. He noticed he'd been able to do that since he had been turned. He hadn't tried it on men but it did wonders so far on women. His hand touched hers and she flinched slightly looking at it.

"I want to be with you," Hermione whispered as his arms snaked around her waist. There was a small amount of frost glittering on the cracked windows behind her, the empty warehouse seemed to pulse with the energy flowing through her veins.

The monster inside him looked her over, she was an acceptable mate and she was obviously tied to the human in some way. There were strong feelings between the two enough to bond them. A feral grin spread across Draco's face. "You know what you are asking for?"

"Please," she whispered, kissing him lightly. She tilted her head to the side and gently moved her hair out of the way. "Please."

The silver is his eyes flickered. This was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! He couldn't do this. They'd kill him! Potter and Weasley would kill him, leave him out to roast in the sun. He felt Hermione stiffen in his arms and begin to back away when the monster within roared and all trace of Draco Malfoy disappeared as he dug his fangs deeply in her neck.

Hermione arched against him lost in the glamour again and dug her nails into his back. It was by far the most exquisite thing she had ever felt. Then she started to feel woozy and weak, her vision was blurring. "Draco?" she asked confused.

"Shh love, it's supposed to happen," Draco said. Then the monster faded, knowing what the boy would have to do and Draco's eyes faded to grey once again. He nearly threw up at what he saw. Hermione Granger, pale as a ghost and coming out from under the glamour. "Oh Merlin's beard, Granger?" Draco pulled back from her in horror, as Hermione's body fell to the floor.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him faintly. "You went too long without feeding, didn't you?"

"That's not the point right now! Bloody hell, you're dying Granger!" Draco yelled kneeling down next to her. Her put his hand under her neck and lifted her face slightly, he could already hear her heart begin to slow. With dread inside, he knew what he had to do, because Mudblood Granger's death was not going to be on his head. Taking a knife out of his pocket he brought it to his wrist and ignored the pain of his skin searing.

Hermione faintly noted what he was doing and pushed his arm away, "No, I won't do that." She struggled to keep conscious, but it was a loosing battle. Her eyelids felt heavy and she was so very cold.

Draco turned her face towards him. "You don't have a choice, unless dying is something you want right now." He lowered his wrist near her mouth.

Hermione struggled to keep awake, she couldn't do that. Become a vampire, even worse a vampire sired by Draco Malfoy?! She had read books she knew where that was going to end up and it was not a road she wanted to go down. _'But it's not his fault, he hadn't fed in so long… His instincts just took over, he's actually trying to save me… but how could I…? Am I really going to die? Is this it?' _Harry's face flashed before her eyes, all her friends. _'I'll never see them again…'_

Draco panicked when she struggled to draw a breath and so did Hermione, with the last vestiges of strength she had, she pulled his wrist down to her lips and what had once brought the thought of disgust ran down her throat like nectar. Draco moaned at the pure ecstasy running rampant in his veins, he had never sired anyone before but this was amazing. He braced himself placing his other arm on Hermione's left side, bowing his head and biting his lip at the sensations. His pants grew tight and his whole arm began to tingle, such sweet… He reigned his thoughts in, this was not the time for that. He needed to make sure she lived… sort of. When Draco himself began to feel weak and pulled his wrist away. Hermione sat up and followed it, her eyes had gone completely back and Draco quickly realized he was not dealing with Hermione Granger.

"You've had enough for now," He said standing up, knowing what was bound to happen. As if on cue, Hermione hit her knees, hold her midsection.

"What's happening," She ground out through the pain.

"Your body has to die," He whispered, wiping the blood from his mouth where he had bitten his own lip. _'What have I done?'

* * *

_

_A.N. Review and make me a happy writer. _


	4. Guilty

_A. N. I added a little to the last chapter, so yeah go re-read it first :P

* * *

_

Draco could do little other than watch as Hermione quit writhing on the ground and just lay there, on the cold concrete surface of the warehouse. The cold damp place that had been his home for the past months. It was surreal to watch her chest not move, but know that she was still there, kind of. Draco took a hesitant step forward reaching out to her shoulder, "Granger?"

Then, then he heard the sobs. "What have I done?" she whispered. Her sobs continued as she curled her fingers into fists. Draco watched with a morbid fascination as her nails made claw marks in the concrete. Draco kneeled down next to her, "You need to feed. I didn't when I was first turned and it nearly killed me."

A raw laugh tore itself from her throat, "Your already dead, and so am I."

Draco sighed, "I've been through this Granger. You won't last and you'll end up feeding on whatever is stupid enough to cross your path. Mice, rats, birds, because you're too weak to even stand. This was the only option I had left, and I am not letting you leave here till you at least know how to take care of yourself, that way Potty and Weasel won't kill me on first sight and I'll have time to run. This is ridiculous, pick yourself up, we have a lot to go over in one night."

"You stupid ignorant prat!" Hermione said, lifting herself to her feet. "Have you ever even read a book?! You have no clue what you just damned us to!" She advanced on a rather stunned Draco, raising her hand. The slap that resounded across the warehouse was tangible.

Angry grey clashed with a honey kissed brown, "Watch what you do Granger," Draco growled. "Believe me, you heal quickly, but the more the extensive the damage the longer it takes."

Hermione watched the bruise on his cheek begin to fade to a pink and then her gaze lowered to the blood dripping from the side of his mouth and the brown in her eyes faded to an almost black. She whimpered, leaning towards him her hands coming to his chest. "How do I…?"

Draco felt a surprising amount of protectiveness flow through him at her pained whimper. He clamped his hands over hers and pushed her back, it felt like electricity had shot through her fingers and gone straight to his groin. "Granger what's going on?" he asked as she fought against his grip, mewling in pain.

"I told you," she hissed. "You should have read more books." Hermione leaned towards him running her lips along his neck. "You should have known what you just threw us into." Suddenly she stiffened and her eyes faded back to more of a brown color. "We need to get to Hogwarts. This is beyond my capabilities." Her eyes fluttered back to a black and she ran her finger along the trail of blood and pulled her finger into her mouth sensually, locking eyes with Draco. The sudden impulse to kiss Hermione Granger flowed over Draco Malfoy like a tidal wave. In anger he pushed her away, wincing when she fell against a concrete pillar, cracking her head.

Hermione slid down the pillar, the boots she had put on earlier that evening weren't made for stability. Her hand shot up to the wound on the back of her head. "I'm dizzy."

Draco grumbled but walked over and helped her up, her hand touched his and he had to fight the urge to hit his knees. It was like he could feel everything she could, and her hunger nearly brought him to his knees. "We need to get you fed. Can you keep yourself under control for twenty minutes? Well go back to the Dryiad and pick out someone."

He lifted her to her feet gently, her body slid against his as she leaned on him, her strength waning. "It'll stop if I… If I…?"

"Yes pet, it'll stop." Draco caught himself almost purring as he lead them out the door, Hermione still leaning on him. It was like everywhere she touched burned. "You need to tell me what's going on."

"Make it stop, please," she whispered, placing a little more of her weight on him. "I'm so tired." Her head rested against his chest that no longer had a heartbeat. She seemed so small in his arms. Draco blinked and shook his head, _'Really need to get to Hogwarts.'_

He looked at the girl slumped in his arms and at the doors of the Dryiad, it would look odd if he quite literally had to carry Granger in. He steered them towards the alley they had been in earlier and leaned her up against the wall. Sighing he turned her face towards him and brown eyes met his. "You have to be strong enough to actually go in there on your own two feet. And I'm not to damn happy with the idea of leaving you out here by yourself right now, you're too weak. Here," he procured her his wrist and braced himself on the wall behind her with his other hand.

To say Draco Malfoy was surprised when Hermione's eyes flickered and instead of taking his wrist she went straight for his neck would be a drastic understatement. He felt very little pain as her fangs slid past his skin and moaned at the pleasure of his blood rushing into her awaiting mouth. Her nimble fingers slid down his chest to the front of his trousers, yanking his groin into hers. "Bloody Hell Granger!"

Draco pulled away panting, not stopping till he was firmly leaning up against the wall opposite her in the alley. He did his best to ignore the prominent bulge in the front of his trousers and grit his teeth against the sudden impulse to finish what she had just started. "What's going on!"

Hermione's blackened eyes looked up at him coyly in the dark alley, but he could see every curve of her lips and hips. He could smell her perfume and practically taste her lip gloss. "When you sire someone, you're creating a childe. When you sire someone, if it is a woman generally you bite them here," Hermione said, pushing herself off the wall and running a finger down her chest. Draco gulped and fought his monster back down screaming it's anger at being challenged. Hermione moved towards him till she was only a needless breath away, "But you, you bit me here," she peppered his neck with a kiss, covering the mark she had just made. "It's an unfinished claim. The physical sensations will fade with time. Now I'm hungry."

Hermione began sashaying away, quite aware that the skirt was bouncing incredibly high and revealing much more than it should when she heard a growl behind her. She turned to face silver eyes, the monster within her purred at his answering anger. "You think just because you know more you can act all high and mighty Granger? News flash, I actually know what I'm doing."

Draco stalked forward and grabbed her arm at the wrist yanking her flush against him. "You will do what I say in there. The last thing I need is a bunch of paranoid people shooting at us and we'll have to make the kill in the bar. I've left and come back too many times tonight for that not too look suspicious and I have a feeling the Weaslette went looking for you once we disappeared so the bartender will recognize you. We have to do this quickly." Without another word he pulled her quickly into the bar.

He steered her around the pool tables, trying to stay out of the main view and sat them at a table in the back. "Now what?" Hermione asked eloquently. Draco scanned the room, he needed someone scrawny, someone who wouldn't give her too much trouble and wouldn't allow her to overfeed.

Draco shivered when he thought about her reaction was going to be. He could only hope it wasn't the same as his, the guilt would tear her apart.

* * *

_A. N. Review and make me a really happy writer and yes this story is very dark :P. suggestions critiques anything, review!_


	5. Tears of Stone

* * *

Hermione had made a choice. He was lithe and a tad on the thin side, no match for the strength she now possessed. At the moment she was swaying gently to the music, with her arms curled gently around the young man's neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. She gently laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of his neck. To anyone else the gesture would have seemed sweet and innocent, Draco knew better. Hermione's control was slipping and they were in the middle of the dance floor.

He did his best to catch her eye, and succeeded motioning to the back of the room with a gentle nod of his head. His relief was palpable when her hand slid into the young man's and started walking backwards with a grace she had never possessed before. Star struck, the young man could do nothing but follow.

A moment later the tang of blood filled the air and Draco caught himself licking his own lips. It was becoming more and more difficult to remember that Hermione had changed, that she was no longer what she was. Hermione Granger would have never hurt another person, but this Hermione, this one was different. But he felt the change, the monumental shift within her. He'd bet ten galleons that things were about to get bad. He was on his feet before most people could blink moving to the back of the room with a desperation he rarely felt.

His hand slipped around her mouth before the anguished cry could fall from her lips. Her tears felt warm against his own pallid skin. "Shh," he whispered, wrapping one arm around her waist. Her needless breaths were heavy and ragged. "Just breathe."

She began to tremble in his arms.

Gently he removed her hands from the young mans body, it was growing cold. "Stay here," he whispered, abandoning her waist for the young man. He sat him at a nearby table, by the time people had figured out he was dead rather than passed out, they would be long gone. He had been in this town for far too long as it was.

Returning to Hermione he pulled her to him and made for the door. His breaths made no puff of moisture in the air, neither did hers. It was a strangely comforting thought, having been alone for so very long. They made it to a nearby park before Hermione completely collapsed, sobs ripping their way through her throat. "I... I..." she rasped.

"You killed," Draco whispered.

"How could you do this to me?" she screamed, looking up at him from the ground. Fury blazed behind her honey kissed eyes as Draco stared back coolly. In retrospect his reaction had been quite calm. Curling up in a corner and crying for a few days was nothing compared to this. He crossed his arms and simply looked at her.

"You've destroyed me!" she yelled, finding her feet and advancing.

Draco took a step back and simply lifted and eyebrow. Hermione raised a fist to his chest and Draco felt the impact on his chest. She still didn't know her own strength and was unknowingly holding back. "Accept it Granger. This is who you are now."

Hermione seemed lost to words and slammed her fist into the side of his face. Her next blow was caught in an icy hand. "Let's get this straight Granger. You are going to calm down, now. Or you will find out just how much of a git I can be. Let me advise you now, it's nothing compared to what I used to be."

"You only did this to cover your own arse!" Hermione hissed, meeting his stare.

"Be that what it may," Draco said. "You're stuck with me."

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, bursting into the Burrow. "Harry, it's Hermione!"

"Ginny calm down!" Fred said, grabbing her arm.

"Fred! Let GO!" Ginny yelled wrenching her arm free.

"What in Merlin's Beard is going on down here!" Ron yelled, tromping down the stairs in his rather clashing orange pajamas. Harry was close in tow.

"Harry! We went to a club, I just went to the restroom for a minute! I should have listened to her! Harry, she's been kidnapped!" Ginny said pleadingly.

"Who's been kidnapped," Ron asked, his color dropping lightly. He hadn't seen Ginny in this big of a fit since Dumbledore's death. Ginny turned her eyes guiltily on her brother... Hermione's fiance. "Ginny who was kidnapped?!"

"It's Hermione."

* * *

"How could you do this!" Hermione whimpered, leaning up against a tree. "Ron and I were going to be married and you ruined it!"

Draco sighed, he had never dealt with crying females well, in fact he did all possible to avoid them. This situation however was an exception. "Disregarding the fact that you are acting the full and respectful age of two and the fact that comparing your's and weasel's brain power is a laughing matter, there's no standing reason you can't still get married."

"How could anyone love a monster..."

"Honestly, with your hair Granger I can't imagine how he ever saw your face."

Draco barely ducked the rock hurtled in his direction.

* * *

The bartender polished the glasses that were used the evening and set them back into place. What a night, cops, dead people, and a really rowdy crowd. He was contemplating how life couldn't get worse when a young man sat down at the bar and patiently waited to be noticed. "We're closed," the bartender grumbled.

"I'm not here for a drink."

The bartender glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the orange pajamas. "What do you want then?"

"I'm looking for a girl, she came in earlier with my sister and I was wondering if maybe she had come back in looking for anyone. Young, a head less taller than me, kinda fluffy hair?" Ron said, doing his best not to look nervous.

"Aye, she came back but she left with that blonde headed kid... What's his name? Something foreign like Dracula..."

Ron's eyes narrowed to slits, "Draco?"

"That's the one, now get out I'm closed."


	6. Sizzling

_A.N. Did I ever mention just how much I love reviewers? You guys are awesome! Anyways really starting to get into the groove of this story, I like it. Now review and make me a happy writer!_

* * *

Ron did his best to calm down enough to be able to Apparate. So Draco Malfoy wasn't dead, in fact he seemed to be back up to his old tricks. Malfoy had never really left Hermione alone while they were in school and Ron's rage surged when he thought of what his fiance was going through at this very moment. The mental picture of Hermione keening on the floor in pain did nothing for his composure. 

Taking a deep breathe the pressure of Apparation set in and with a blink he was gone.

* * *

After Hermione seemed to have calmed down a bit, cautiously Draco sat down on a bench opposite the distraught woman. Her hair cascaded in uncontrollable curls down her back and her shoulders heaved. Her hands were delicate, small even, and the black smudges on her fingertips from wiping the ruined make up off her face seemed to solidify the situation. She had killed and her hands were no longer clean, she was stained and the evidence rolled down her face. Draco turned his head away at the overwhelming guilt, it was not a feeling he was used to experiencing. However, he had to admit, Granger always had brought out the worst in him. 

"I'll take you to Hogwarts, you'll be safe there," he said quietly.

"Around all those children! I can't be around children! I won't hurt children," Hermione cried. "Although, it is a comforting idea..." She sniffled slightly, her head felt congested and her eyes hurt from tears that were no longer natural. She was no longer natural. Her stomach still felt queasy and the only thing that kept the contents within was a strange sense of satisfaction, a purring from inside her. It was almost like a separate entity now shared her body, but at the same time, she knew she was still herself.

"What choice do we have? I doubt my existence will stay much of a secret anymore. The Weaslette was most definitely looking for you and Potter and Weasley won't be too far behind. In short, we need to find higher ground before all of this is blown out of proportion," Draco said finding his feet.

Hermione gave him a dry look, "Blown out of proportion?"

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" Draco asked.

"Considering the circumstances, I think I have the right to be a little more than difficult!" Hermione said, wearily standing up.

"You could have said no," Draco sniped.

"It's your fault we're in this mess. Com'on let's just go," Hermione grumbled, beginning to close her eyes to start to Apparate.

"Are you daft?!" Draco yelled. He lunged for her arm and the contact shook Hermione's concentration. The sparks that sizzled between their skin did nothing for her nerves either.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione hissed, trying to pull her arm away from him.

"Do you even know what effect magic might have on you right now?! Did the thought even cross your brain that maybe that's a really bad idea? You've changed Granger, and your magic probably has with it. It's not safe to use magic! At least not until we know the consequences!" Draco said tightening his grip. Ignoring his growing problem, he focused on the anger rather than the silky soft feeling of her skin beneath his.

"You're hurting me," Hermione whispered, glancing down at her arm.

Draco felt that annoying wave of guilt and loosened his hold. "It's not safe, we'll have to travel on foot, or by muggle means."

"A car?"

"A what?"

Hermione sighed, "Nevermind."

"Although I'd rather walk than sully myself with using a muggle contraption. Honestly, you can't expect me to use a ... a whatyamacallit," Draco scoffed releasing her arm and taking a step back. He could only count his blessings that the moon was not all too bright tonight and the slight tenting of his trousers was well hidden.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. Laughed long and hard, and her amusement was only furthered by Draco's overtly confused look. Propping herself up against a tree, she snorted desperately trying to reign in her giggles. Draco was beginning to look angry and as much as she disliked the notion, he was all she had right now. "You can't taint yourself with..." her giggles continued. "With a car but you can drink muggle blood? You're no longer _pure_ Malfoy. You never were."

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits and his fists clenched in anger, "Fine. Then you have no more need of me now do you? I'll just be on my way." He turned and with a dramatic sweep of his cloak, started in the other direction. He wouldn't go far, she was new and she couldn't smell the sunrise coming, or maybe she could, either way Draco was not letting Hermione dust.

Hermione's pride lodged a frog in her throat and refused to let her call out to him, despite the fear building in her stomach. The moment of hilarity faded and stark reality set in. Hermione was alone. Hermione was a vampire. She was a monster. A deep feeling of despair found it's way into her chest and her eyes welled with tears. She understood Draco's shame, why he hid from those he once loved. She didn't want to be seen this way either, to risk loosing that love. Ron's face flashed before her eyes and she sniffled slightly. Melancholy set in but at the same time she took the time to survey everything around her. Her sight had magnified and the lingering snow and frost on the tree limbs momentarily fascinated her. Crystalline spiderwebs covered the branches and trees with an artistic quality artists would die for. The stars had never shone brighter and the simplistic beauty of the world wrapped Hermione in a comforting embrace, but only for a moment.

There was a smell, something brash and heated, it made her insides coil with fear and with a frightened gasp she turned to the east. The temptation to remain in the sunlight tugged at her unbeating heart for second, she could fade and she would still be loved. The others would never know her shame, she would fade from their memories as she always had been. Her position became relaxed, she would watch her last sunrise here. With tears in her eyes she smiled as the light began to crest the horizon and she felt her skin begin to burn.

Thudding footsteps pulled her from her musings and quite suddenly being swept off her feet was no help in that area. With a startled shriek Hermione grasped the broad shoulders she was hoisted onto and did her best not to stare at the rear before her very eyes. Hermione saw the sunlight peak and felt a warmth on her hands that soon turned to an excruciating burning. A scream of pain tore from her lips as she tried to back away, hid, something! The pain was too intense.

Draco ignored the sun cresting the hills and the searing pain in the arm thrown around Hermione's waist. He ignored the sizzle of their burning skin and dove for the tree line, it was dense enough they could hide there. They would make for Hogwarts tonight, today they needed rest.

He put a whimpering and still sizzling Hermione on the ground. Her tears inspired the strangest feeling of protection within him and before he knew it, Draco was ignoring his own wounds and looking at hers. He sat down next to her and took her hand gently in his. "Shh, don't cry. They'll heal soon, love."

Her tear streaked face looked up at him full of hope. Right now she didn't care that this was Draco Malfoy, she needed the arms of her Sire to promise everything would be alright. That she would heal and no one would hate her. That she wasn't as dead as she felt. With a barely contained sob she reached for his chest and with little thought she pulled herself next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Her body shook against his and his arms wrapped around her gently, mindful of the burns on her arms and neck. He sighed contentedly as she practically curled up in his lap. Leaning back against a tree he rested his head not caring if the sap got in his hair, he was too tired. They needed rest desperately. "Hermione, love, we have to go farther in, where we won't be found. I need to rest and so do you."

Her only answer was to clutch him tighter. Draco sighed and with his last vestiges of strength for the evening, lifted himself and Hermione off the ground. His feet felt heavy and numb and hunger still pained his stomach slightly, but he couldn't find the room to care. He found a small glen, near a pond that looked decently clean and sat themselves next to it. Hermione's lack of breathing alerted Draco she was quite happily asleep and he made the mistake of trying to untangle her from him.

Hermione groaned in disagreement as Draco pulled her arm from his shoulder. Draco was mildly surprised when her legs slithered around his waist and she shifted her head to his neck, sighing. Draco froze and bit his lip to keep in the moan her movements had induced. Admitting defeat, he shifted them slightly and laid them down on the ground. Hermione curled around and pillowed on Draco.

What surprised Draco was the fact he didn't mind.


	7. Blood Stained Lips

_A. N. Sorry for the delay i'm currently moving between houses so it's rather difficult to be able to sit down and write! and as always please review, makes my heart happy._

* * *

Hermione yawned, snuggling up close to her pillows, flexing her fingers in an almost catlike way, inhaling the scent of her pillows. Needless to say Hermione was rather confused when her pillow made a disgruntled moan and shifted. Pillows don't move. Nor do pillows smell good. And why was she so hungry? Carefully and near silently Hermione sat up. 

Draco was stretched out, flat on his back, head pillowed with his right arm while his left was currently situated around Hermione's waist. He yawned slightly and his fingers flexed, stretching his body in the moments just before consciousness. Even Hermione would admit, Draco Malfoy was very nice to look at. He had a slim seekers build, he was Harry's height, and his lithe arms betrayed the strength they held. Strength Hermione could attest to as memories from the previous day rushed back and absentmindedly caressed her burned hand. His eyes were always just too gray to be blue and just not gray enough to be gray. Draco was no longer a boy, he had grown into a man. And that man had saved her.

Hermione bit her lip in gratitude and guilt. Very gently she peeled back his shirt sleeve and surveyed his arm, the arm that had borne the heat of the sun, for her. His skin was porcelain smooth and not a mark on them, except for one. Hermione had spent quite a few years at Harry's side fighting Voldemort and she had felt obligated to research every creature that they might have crossed paths with. After a vampire was Sired, they could no longer gain scars. So why were there scars on Draco's wrists?

"Find something interesting, Granger?"

Hermione squeaked and fell backwards out of surprise, landing in the small pond just behind her. She could practically feel the anger coming off him in waves, instinctively she cringed. It was ingrained in her now, her link with her Sire.

"N-No," she stumbled, completely ignoring the fact she was sopping wet and sitting in the middle of the pond.

Draco yanked his shirt sleeve down angrily, "How dare you?"

"I was just. . . Your arm and this morning. . . I wanted to make sure you weren't still hurt," she said somewhat pitifully. "I wanted to help you."

Draco turned on her and glared, those misty eyes she had been thinking about glaring at her, blue fires of rage burning in them. "It's your fault they're there."

* * *

Ron sat down heavily across from his best friend of nearly twelve years. It came as no surprise that Harry had become head of the Auror Department. After Voldemort's fall they had completely redone the ministry and the magical community had not objected in the least. "She went back into the pub that night." 

Harry nodded his head, "Go on."

Ron laughed slightly, although there was no inkling of humor in his gaze, "You're not gonna believe this mate. She left with Malfoy."

Harry's jaw fell open. He blinked, staring at Ron stupidly for a moment. The next moment however he was all business. "How do you know?"

Ron ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "I asked the bartender. He said he'd seen her again."

"We can do a locater spell, that should pin point her and Malfoy's position," Harry said, rummaging through his desk for something. He glanced up and noticed the defeated look on Ron's face. "Ron mate, 'Mione can handle herself she's proven that time and time again. Malfoy's no match for her. You know that as well as I do."

Ron leaned forward, "It just seems odd, doesn't it? I mean, Malfoy's missing for months and suddenly Hermione disappears with him. I know these concerns are a bit outdated considering everything but. . . I can't help but wonder maybe. . . Maybe she didn't want to marry me after all."

Harry splayed out a large map on his desk. "Don't be silly, she was ecstatic in the least. Do you have something of hers with you?"

Ron pulled her planner out of his back pocket and tossed it on the desk. Harry placed the planner at the top of the map and pointed his wand at it. _"Fimibulus!"_

Harry's face mirrored confusion.

"What's it say?" Ron asked.

". . . It doesn't."

* * *

Hermione was doing her best to keep pace with Draco, but she had the sneaking suspicion he was making it harder than it had to be. Every time she would jog a little to catch up, he would simply momentarily increase his pace until she trailing behind him again. And wandering aimlessly through the London streets was not helping her disposition. Despite the nagging guilt trailing around in her system, she was getting a tad annoyed. 

"Please stop walking so fast."

". . ."

"This really is getting ridiculous!"

". . ."

"Malfoy stop acting like a second year who had their toe jammed in a door!"

"Sod off, Granger."

"Oh, that was impressive. Any other witty puns you want to come up with?"

". . ."

Hermione stopped, and slammed her foot impressively on the ground. "Merlin's hairy balls Draco! I'm bloody sorry! Alright?!"

Draco's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he turned around to face her. Hermione fondly thought of a deer in the headlights. He seemed, stunned, no flabbergasted was the better word for it.

Draco's mind was whizzing at a million miles a minute. Granger had cursed, Granger just simply didn't curse. In all his years of knowing her, he had **never** heard her curse. Then came the overwhelming shock of hearing Hermione refer to Merlin's balls. And last but not least, the use of his given name, not Malfoy, she had called him Draco. All surmounted to overtly flabbergasted Draco Malfoy.

She never really noticed how long they had stood there, her glaring and Draco completely confused. The only thing she would remember about that night, was that was the first night she saw Draco smile, not smirk, but smile. It's radiance stunned her down to her toes. "Apology accepted. . . Hermione."

Hermione snapped back to herself and managed a smile in return. "Thank you."

They walked in companionable silence for a short ways. Hermione's mind off somewhere else and Draco just walking. The night just seemed less cold now that they had reached a small truce, however small it was, the changes were monumental. "Where are we going?" Hermione inquired.

"There's a man around about here, helps those of us with flammable hides move from place to place. He's not cheap mind you." Draco said.

"How will we pay?"

Draco smiled. "He knows who I am. Owed my father a few favors. Silently he's paying them back."

Hermione balked slightly, "I suppose his character is something less than deplorable?"

Draco only smiled.

Hermione was quite content to walk silently if, obediently beside her pale companion. She had been feeling hunger pains for a while now, it was only getting worse, but she feared becoming a nuisance to Draco, so she kept her concerns quiet. There was a sweet smell in the air, it made her mouth water and her hands shake, she began to realize all too late what it was, but her control was already to brittle to hold. All she could manage was a pained whimper before her more primal needs took over.

Draco sensed it before she did, and wrapped his arms around her and steered her into an alleyway. If his heart still had the ability to beat, it would have been pounding. There was a whimper and then she began to fight his hold. "No Granger, not here!"

He flipped her around until she was back against the wall and he had her arms pinned. "Not here," he repeated savagely his own fangs coming out to play. Hermione's eyes had darkened to a black as she fought his grip and hissed slightly. "You're too inexperienced. We're much more likely to be caught here."

The smell wafted through the alleyway even stronger this time, Hermione's struggles doubled in their efforts. The sweet smell of blood. It called to him and made his own blood hum in anticipation, but he had to focus on the squirming fledgling in his grasp. She could not be allowed to escape. She whimpered slightly and opened herself to him and her hunger nearly knocked him down. Typical of Granger. The eternal martyr.

Draco now understood the ferocity in which she fought him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"I didn't want to be a burden," she whimpered back.

Sighing heavily Draco leaned forward pinning her body to the wall with his own. "Shh. Love here," he said tilting his neck.

"But. . . But the claim, this will only make things worse," she said, although she couldn't keep her hand from idly stroking his own.

"The worst is you doing something you regret, again. It's alright." Draco gently pulled her mouth towards his neck and knew the exact minute her oppositions flew from her mind. Her fangs pierced his neck and he groaned as pure ecstasy shot through his entire body. Every pull her mouth made was blinding in it's pleasure. He gasped his hands resettling on her hips and pulling her body to align with his as he rubbed himself on her soft tummy. "Christ, Hermione."

Sated, Hermione pulled her fangs from his neck and licked the wound clean. She barely had time to register his own fangs disappearing into her neck before she became engulfed in pleasure. Draco emitted a small growl before hiking Hermione up so she was sitting on his hips. He release her neck and found her lips as the two lost themselves in a desperate kiss.


	8. Dead Regrets

Hermione surrendered her self control as her fangs slid into Draco's neck, the beast within crying for the life force his body held. The sweet nectar fell on her tongue and she lost herself in the taste. The moan that fell from Draco's lips drenched her core and she rubbed her thighs together, desperately trying to seek some kind of friction to ease the ache between her legs. Distantly the thought occurred that Draco seemed to be enjoying this just as much as she was. The moan itself was a most pleasing sound, but the thought the the Slytherin Prince was moaning for her, made it all the more delicious. 

"Christ, Hermione."

The feeling of a very hard something rubbing against her tummy made her want to gasp for air she knew she didn't need. Draco trembled in her embrace, his pants echoing her own. In a moment of flashing realization she pulled back, Ron's face swimming before her eyes. Shame coursed through her veins and made her unbeating heart scream momentarily in agony. She couldn't betray him.

Draco, however, had other plans.

Suddenly the arms that had been pinned on either side of her head were grasping her hips in a desperation she had never known before. There was a flash of silver eyes and then the feel of her Sire's teeth in her neck.

The only word that came to her mind was exquisite and considering Hermione's vast vocabulary she was dumbstruck. The pleasure sent stars to visit behind her eyes and her common sense went on vacation instead. She felt, rather than heard, a low growl from Draco's mouth and felt herself being lifted and pushed against a wall. Grappling to keep them both upright Hermione seized what she could, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist, clinging to her murderer for balance to avoid falling onto the wet pavement. Little did she know, he had already begun his descent. She didn't know they were already falling. . . and it wasn't into pavement.

His fangs slipped from her neck and to her complete surprise, she found herself kissing Draco Malfoy. The thought was so foreign to her. Hermione was kissing Draco. Her thoughts were broken when his lips moved against her's. The near silent whimper and tongue stroking her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth undid her. With a moan of desperation, she opened her mouth to him one hand finding his chest and the other tangling in his hair.

Molten lava coursed through her as Draco rubbed his erection against her tummy wantonly. Hermione heard someone cry out and was startled to realize it was her own voice. A proverbial straw snapped. Hermione no longer just sat back and enjoyed the kiss, oh no, she nibbled his bottom lip thrusting her tongue into his heavenly mouth, moving her hips against his. The inferno he created was burning her, it was a slow burn that he had stoked to a raging fire with his lips, teeth, and cock.

Shocks of pleasure ripped through him at the feel of her hips grinding into his the head of his erection, the slick heat of her clad center nearly drove him out of his mind. Draco released her lips with a groan of protest and pleasure, along with a well placed hip thrust. He ran his blunt human teeth over the tip of her shoulder as a whimper fell from her lips.

A police car drove past the alleyway, his sirens on, and the moment was lost.

Hermione froze in his arms, the fire no less dead, simply doused in reality. She fought down the wave of longing, knowing his lips were gone, knowing soon she would not be entwined with his body. That the heat, the fire couldn't quenched. With a muted sob, she unwound her legs from his waist. Confusion tore behind her eyes, Ron loved her but he had never brought her blood to a boil. He had never made her forget who and where she was. Ron had never. . . Hermione glanced at the small diamond on her left hand, the moonlight reflected on it's surface and made the rock sparkle. Hermione had never hated diamonds before. She did now.

"I apologize," she whispered. "I should have had more control of myself." Even to her the words sounded hollow. Draco was no fool, he could see the tears on her cheeks, the indecision in her eyes, the lie in her statement.

His entrancing eyes met her own and she felt some comfort that the same struggled waged behind his eyes.

"Takes two to tango, I extend my apologies as well."

Hermione had to fight not to fall to her knees in regret. She just wasn't sure what she regretted right now.

* * *

"What do you mean it doesn't? Harry what does it mean when the map doesn't say anything?!" Ron bellowed leaning over Harry's desk. 

The tears Harry tried to repress and the shudders the quacked his body was answer enough to Ron. Rage flared behind his eyes and denial began chiseling a hole in his soul. "Harry, No! No! She's not dead!" Ron felt his knees weaken and his vision blur. Distantly he knew the he was on the floor, that he was staring at the front of Harry's desk, but his feet wouldn't seem to cooperate. He had to find Hermione, she was hurt, just hurt. She couldn't be dead. He loved her too much. His Hermione.

_My Hermione. . ._

"She, she can't be dead!" Ron felt tears spill over his eyes.

Harry's silence was enough of a answer.

A sob wrenched from his throat. A sob that forced his mind to perspective. Malfoy. The name held more malice than it ever had. Draco Malfoy was a dead man. Clenching his fists Ron found a new strength and lifted himself from the floor, striding purposefully towards the door and out of the Ministry of Magic.

Malfoy had taken too much from him already and he would pay dearly, with his own blood.

* * *

Harry rocked Ginny against his chest gently, her tears soaking his shirt. "It's all my fault," she cried. "I insisted we go out. It's all my fault!" 

"No, baby, it's not. If there's anyone to blame it's Malfoy. Believe me, I don't have any qualms with turning a blind eye to whatever Ron happens to do to him when he finds Malfoy," Harry's voice darkened in anger. "Nor will I mind reminding Malfoy just how much pain hurts."

* * *

_A. N. _

_I know, painfully short but hey I updated. sorry i'm just overtly busy, they'll be more soon!_


	9. A Kiss on the Wrist

_A. N. Hiya! Not quite sure what to say so I'll just quit babbling and let you read eh?_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and no trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

The once companionable silence that had walked behind them had fled replaced by a giant white elephant trouncing in between Draco and Hermione. There were many fevered glances at the other, only to glance away in shame at being caught staring. Their footsteps seemed to boom on the sidewalk, the clicking of their heels almost deafening to their ears. 

A cold breeze blew in the early morning streets, it's force threatening to topple her already weak and shaking knees. Her lips still tingled and could her heart beat it would be pounding through her chest. Their short tryst earlier seemed to be stuck on replay in her head and her body shook in fear and arousal at the same time. She reached up and tucked a stray curl back behind her ear and did her best to ignore the slight twinge of pain in her neck. It would be best to pretend it had never happened. She had far too much on her mind to be dealing with her new and awakened female senses, to be dealing with Draco Malfoy, who had awakened those senses. Yes, it would be best to forget. Hermione stubbornly ignored her souls cry of anguish.

When Draco had turned her, he had initiated something called a mating claim. Hermione was sure of that, she dug in the recesses of her mind, desperately seeking details of what was happening. Maybe, if she could apply logic to feelings, it wouldn't hurt anymore. . .

_'Mating claims are one of the oldest and most revered blood bonds in vampiric culture, although rarely performed. The claim is not only the bonding of the participants two souls but a bonding of their inner demons, acquired upon being turned, as well. While mating claims can be referred to as highly romantic, their true potential is highly dangerous. The two participants share everything. If one is cut the other bleeds. Their thoughts and feelings are shared, memories are mingled. When completed between two well matched vampires the results can be euphoric, however, if the mates are not suitable to one another the results can be disastrous. The mating is performed, ironically, in a very simple matter. The neck is bitten and blood is drawn on both parties and exchanged and the simple phrase "Mine" is accompanied by an acknowledgment from the vampire being bitten. The process is repeated and it is told that the moment that the souls and demons collide and mesh is indescribable in its entirety.'_

Hermione had the decency to turn somewhat pale. Exempting the exchange of words she and Draco had already acted out this fantasy. Maybe it was the claim that had made her feel this way. It hadn't been completed, the words weren't there, but that didn't mean there wasn't any residual something left over from. . . What they had been doing. She and Draco were most definitely not well suited for each other, they had been sworn enemies for years. Hermione knew well the lines between hate and lust, she knew without a doubt how thin they were.

Especially now. . .

"We're here." Draco said from her left. He walked forward confidently and opened what seemed to be a heavy metal door. Hermione walked inside, ignoring his hand at her waist and becoming transfixed with the flashing lights and the seedy smell of alcohol that wrecked within the club.

Draco watched Hermione's eyes go wide and he could practically feel the anticipation running through her veins. It seemed Hermione liked to dance. He pointedly ignored his cocks response to being in close contact with his fledgling and made sure to leave enough room between them, to keep her happily oblivious. His raging hard on had diminished slightly on their uncomfortable walk here, her presence was addicting and his body had no qualms with expressing its opinion as to what they should be doing at this very moment. And it was no help that he could smell her own reaction to him.

Unable to resist temptation he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure we'll have time to dance later. Right now, we need to find Dimitri."

Hermione nodded sedately and followed him to the bar.

Draco reigned in the hunger he felt. Admittedly most of the bodies the were grinding to the music were vampiric, but he could hear heartbeats, some were human. The humans were there because they enjoyed vampires, a very dangerous game to play. One wrong vampire, one wrong move and some wouldn't stop in time. It was the seduction of the danger that pulled them in, tempting fate and testing how close they could get to death and the pleasures it brought.

Dimitri was one of them.

He leaned against the counter and stared at the bartender intently, Hermione as close to his side as she could be without practically molding herself to him. It was obvious she was uncomfortable, but her longing to loose herself in the music was equally powerful. The bartender came to Draco almost immediately.

"What can I get you?"

"Two shots of the usual and I need to speak to Dimitri." Draco said.

The bartender nodded and pulled out a crystal vial filled with a red substance and a clear bottle with a foreign name written on it. He mixed the two and placed them in front of Draco, wiping his hands on his trousers and scuttling through a back door. Draco handed one shot glass to Hermione. "To take the edge off love, I know it's not easy in here."

Hermione was remotely surprised when the tantalizing mix of blood and alcohol touched her tongue, it sated her hunger a bit and smoothed her nerves. She felt more relaxed in moments and the terror that had her in its grip before was forgotten.

The bartender returned and motioned them behind the counter. Draco and Hermione complied and disappeared behind the door that the bartender had just returned from. The room they entered was plush, but tastefully so. There was a man seated in a chair, smoking a cigarette. He was tall lean and held a striking resemblance to Harry. The only differences were his brown eyes, his straight hair and the fact that said hair fell all the way to his shoulders in a stylish frame.

"Draco." Dimitri said gesturing to the couch opposite him.

Taking their seats, Draco nodded to him, relaxing back into the couch a bit. "I need a favor."

"Of that I had already surmised. You only come to me when you need them. What can I do for you?" he asked.

His eyes shifted to Hermione and the fact that she was seated next to Draco. A small smile flitted across his face. "You are to venture into the magical world again? And are in need of. . . Transportation suited to your tastes?"

Hermione was surprised at his intuition.

Draco nodded, "Specifically, I need to reach Hogwarts, both of us do. As soon as possible, we're in a bit of a. . . Sticky situation."

"The earliest anything can be arranged, is tomorrow evening. You are welcome to stay here for the time. I can have a room ready for you. You both look dreadfully exhausted. Please enjoy yourselves for the evening. When you are ready to retire, simply tell Pierre." Dimitri said. His eyes swept over Hermione in an odd fashion, his eyes drinking in her appearance. It made her feel like her skin was squirming.

Draco quite aware of her feelings, placed a hand on her knee, squeezing gently. The move was in no way lost to Dimitri. He snapped back to himself and gestured to the door. "But I am afraid I do have matters to attend to. If you would?"

Draco and Hermione left quietly but quickly. As soon as the door was closed Dimitri opened a nearby liquor cabinet and pulled out a handful of black powder and tossing it in fireplace to his right. The green flames jumped and danced. He stepped in, no fear from the pain that fire usually caused.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Draco was practically oozing apprehension when they stepped back out into the lights and pulsing music. Hermione having very rarely touched anything resembling alcohol was quite relieved and quite. . . well giddy in general. 

"I think we should retire to our room," Draco said quietly, eyes scanning the club.

Hermione put on a smile and grabbed his hand. "You promised me a dance."

The lights danced across his thunderstruck face as he allowed Hermione to lead him into the throng of people. His hard on was back again and Hermione wiggling her hips when she walked was not helping the situation in the least. He was still confused about earlier, almost angry at his own reactions to her. It was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake. He wasn't supposed to think she was beautiful, she was charming, she was funny.

He wasn't supposed to want to kiss her.

But as her arms slid around his waist and her hips moved to the music, he could do little but surrender to her embrace and the carnal pleasures that went along with it. He knew she would regret this later and he knew a gentleman would say no or at least tone the dance down a bit. Draco, however, was not known for being a gentleman. Vampire or not, he was still very much a Malfoy.

Draco spun her around so her back was against his chest and his erection was nestled between her ass cheeks. Hermione bit her bottom lip and tried to reign herself in. It was just a dance, that was all. He was male, that's why this was happening. He was simply male and she was having too much fun to let her conscience get in the way for once. Then her gaze followed his arms and the flashing lights flashed off scars that decorated his wrists.

Draco felt the shift in her mood. She was. . . Sad. He would almost say she was in pain. He glanced questioningly into her face, or what of it he could see. When he noticed what she was looking at he immediately stiffened around her and began to pull away. Hermione's grip was firm on his arm and she did something Draco never thought he would see or hear.

"I am sorry if I caused you pain."

Then she bent his wrist to her lips and gently kissed the scars.

Quietly, simply Draco did the only thing his pride would allow him to do. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving her to the beat. Doing his best to keep his hands gentle, where before they had been demanding. Surprised that for the first time in a long time, he felt warm.

* * *

_A. N. Just thought I should get this out there in the open. I originally found the idea of vampiric claiming in the, Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _stories. it's where i got the concept for this story. So yes, review and make me a happy writer pleaseness? I loves reviews. Makes my heart sing!_


	10. We Need To Talk

_A.N. Pardon the late update. I was feeling sick. Like crawl under my bed and i'm not coming out till my head stops hurting sick._

_Disclaimer: It' ain't mine and no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Hermione marveled at her own words as her hips swayed to the beat. Draco's gentle fingers caressing her hips and his chest against her back soothed her nerves, raking them over coals at the same time. She had said she was sorry. She had apologized for something she hadn't even known she'd done. True Draco had been the bane of her existence for quite sometime now and her mind was having problems adjusting that maybe all his sneers and insults had been. . . almost justified. He had been an annoying little prat all through school. Had that been his doing or perhaps, was it required of him, because of his very precarious position? Questions raced through her mind at a mile a minute with absolutely no answers forth coming. It was highly frustrating to a witch who was used to having the answers at her finger tips. 

Admittedly, when the war had finally come to Hogwarts gates, he had remained precariously neutral. It was a difficult situation to ponder with the answers, without them she was hopeless and she knew it. Her inner mind screamed for answers, but Hermione knew it would take a great deal of time to whittle them out of him, or maybe a great deal of alcohol. Either way, she wasn't getting them tonight so she set the matter aside, reveling in the very male presence behind her.

It wasn't long before a soft whisper reached her ears. "We will need rest to make our journey tomorrow and the crowd is dwindling. It's almost sunrise, let's go find Pierre and get some sleep."

Hermione nodded turning towards Draco. His hand slid into hers and he led her through the swarm of bodies towards the bar. After a few words swapped with the bartender and a thankful nod Draco led Hermione towards a secluded end of the club and opened a shabby looking door. "Dimitri is rather busy, especially on the weekends. I was only able to get us on room. I'll take the floor. You get some rest."

All sorts of objections rose to Hermione's lips, she would sleep on the floor! He was exhausted, one could see it simply by looking. "But. . ."

"No buts," he said quietly, turning the key. The door's paint had been stripped in some places and worn in others, diminishing it's color. Hermione cringed to think what was on the other side. She may have been sheltered, but even to her it was no secret what these rooms were usually used for, not to mention the smell of sex was positively overpowering.

As the door swung open she was mildly surprised. The room, while it was no four star hotel, was clean and there appeared to be new sheets on the bed, for which Hermione could only be grateful. The sheets were a slippery black material and four pillows lined the head of what looked like a queen sized bed. There was a night stand on either side and a bathroom to the left, that casted a soft glow under the partially closed door. The only gloomy thing she could find was the lack of windows. Although, considering the past few days, she'd have to get used to that.

"Honestly, we're two grown adults. I see no reason why anyone has to sleep on the floor. We can go about this professionally and have our dignity still intact tomorrow evening. It's simple, one of us sleeps under the covers and the other above." Hermione crossed the room, fingering the material of the sheets. Draco chortled from the corner.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a shower and that I won't be gentlemanly about. Me first." Draco dashed for the bathroom and closed the door with a click before Hermione ever got a word in edgewise.

Hermione huffed at his boyish nature and glanced at her own clothes, she had been wearing them for far too long now. She probably smelled, although in retrospect _she_ would have noticed it by now. She heard the spray of water and caught herself glancing at the bathroom longingly. A nice warm shower did sound good. Oh well, that would have to wait until later. She sat herself gently on the bed, the slip and slide of the material underneath her thighs felt erotic, which came with very little surprise, considering where she was.

With a sigh, she leaned back as her hair splayed against the pillows cool surface. Ron's face flitted across her mind. The situation had changed so much, and there were so many new variables. She twisted the diamond on her left hand and stared into it's sparkling light. She could barely hope to touch such a light again. It was so far from her reach. The running water caught her attention and she glanced up, a thoughtful look on her face. Did she even want that life anymore? Could she have children? There were so many things to learn and Hogwart's library was the best place to start. Her heart mingled with the idea of removing the ring and her mind screamed in protest. Ron was her future, her life with him was exactly what she had always wanted.

The bathroom door swung open and Draco came out in his slacks, chest covered in little water droplets, drying his hair with a towel. A soft trail of hair began at his navel and Hermione nearly screamed at the injustice of his slacks getting in the way. She met his eyes and they smoldered with lust as he looked towards her. "Find something you like?" he purred.

"Shower!" Hermione squeaked, diving for the bathroom.

Ok so she had _not_ just contemplated taking off her engagement ring. She had _not_ just oogled Malfoy. And she most definitely _not _panting. Nope, there was no panting involved. There was just less. . . Unneeded oxygen in the bathroom. Yep that was it. No panting. None. Whatsoever!

Draco lifted an eyebrow at the hastily closed door and shrugged, laying his form out on the bed. Hermione's suggestion that they split the bed had been a godsend, he was positively exhausted and a night on the floor was not something he had been looking forward to in any way. The sheets felt soft and slick against his momentarily heated skin. Yes, hot showers were a human trait but still, they relaxed every muscle in his back. In his Hogwarts days he had been known to steam up the entire Quidditch locker rooms after games won or lost. Not to mention the environment was perfect for relieving ah. . . _other_ tensions. He just hoped Hermione hadn't heard him. He had done his best to block their link but when in the midst of a quite literally steaming orgasm one's control tended to slip a little.

Lost in his musing Draco didn't hear the water shut off, nor see Hermione step out of the bathroom. However, her quiet words had his attention in seconds.

"We need to talk."


	11. Don't Leave Me

Draco lifted his eyebrows to the point they were in danger of disappearing under his bangs. Hermione was nervous and apprehensive to say the least. Her feelings were pouring through their link and his own apprehension was mounting. That dreaded line would make any man cringe, even if romantic notions were not involved. Of course he and Hermione were not involved. Nope, not a bit. The fact that Hermione lately had become most definitively female, especially in Draco's eyes, was simply because he had not had a good lay in a long time. Yep, that was it. She was female and his neglected libido was simply reacting, coming back on line after months of disappearing in face of his newer vampiric roots. He had almost gone to bed with the really busty woman at the bar, previous to meeting Hermione, but his cold skin would have raised far too many questions for him to be able to answer. Not to mention the lack of a pulse, no the thrill hadn't been worth it. Nor would he drain someone's mother. Honestly he was a Malfoy, not a murderer.

"About what?" came the dubious reply.

At that Hermione faltered slightly. "Well, I've been thinking a little."

"There's a surprise," Draco muttered to himself.

Hermione glared at him, but pressed on. "There is no cure for vampires. I'm stuck like this."

Draco's eyebrows only lifted farther up his brow, "And you were considered one of the brightest students at Hogwarts?"

"The brightest." Hermione corrected, agitation making itself known. "Shut up Malfoy, and let me finish!"

Draco lifted his hands in surrender and shifted his shoulders on the headboard. He set his hands in his lap, entwining his fingers and motioned for her to continue. "By all means."

Hermione leaned back against the door frame of the bathroom, leaning her head back a bit and closing her eyes with a sigh. Did he really have to keep his shirt off? He should put it back on, so she could concentrate. Composing herself, she began to speak, "You asked me to tell you what was going on the other day. It took me a while, but I've reached a conclusion."

Draco perked up a bit and nodded, "I would still like an explanation."

Hermione glared at his impertinent tone. "It's your fault. Don't get egotistical on me ferret face."

Draco's cheeks colored slightly and clenched his jaw. "Honestly, Granger, if you're going to insult me come up with something better than that."

The banter between the two was normal, comforting for the both of them, although neither would admit it at this point. In the swirling mass of emotions and confusions surrounding the two, something they were both accustomed to seemed almost necessary, especially with what Hermione had to reveal.

"You are familiar with a Sire and Childe bond?" she asked.

"Vaguely, only what I felt with my own Sire."

Hermione nodded, "Wouldn't you say ours is a bit more. . . Potent than that?"

Draco snorted, "I would hope, since I was Sired by a man!"

Hermione leveled a very famous death glare at the pale haired man sitting on the bed. "Not that! The emotional connection. What did you feel with your Sire?"

Draco drew his face in confusion. "I. . . It was more he felt me, than I felt him. Why?"

"Exactly! Our bond however is substantially different. I can feel you, as you can feel me! The Sire/Childe bond is still there, but it was overpowered by another!" Hermione grew quiet for a moments. "Do you know what a Mating Claim is?"

Draco only looked more confused.

"Right then," Hermione sighed, bringing a hand to the bridge of her nose and pinching it. Not only did she have the joy of getting to tell her arch rival that he had accidentally almost bonded them for eternity, no, she also got to tell him it would be quite a bit before the . . . Aftermath would fade. While the words were not there, the blood exchange had been. Hermione wasn't even sure the effects _would_ fade. How she hated not having all the answers! And he was _still_ shirtless!

"Granger," came the growl from the bed. "If you don't say something soon I'm going to have to do something violent to get it out of you!"

She lowered her head. "A Mating Claim is the strongest vampiric blood bond in existence. It binds the participants indefinitely. It cannot be removed once put in place. There is an exchange of words and . . . Blood. It binds the two together for eternity, not only their souls but their inner demons as well, which we acquire upon being turned.."

She felt Draco turn into a giant walking mass of panic. Trying to head off the imminent explosion she raised her hands as a signal for quiet. Despite his normal behavior, Draco stilled and stared at Hermione almost pleading for an answer. More specifically, the one he wanted to hear.

"Before you detonate! There was no exchange of words so therefore, if we are . . . Mated. The effects are not as strong as they should be and they might fade in time!" she said.

She felt a wave of anger from Draco so powerful it nearly knocked her over. "Might?! As in maybe?!"

"That would be a correct assumption," Hermione said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and worrying it. Nasty habit left over from her Hogwarts days.

Draco's chest was heaving with unneeded breaths. His feelings were changing so quickly she couldn't pin anything down. However, through all of it, his anger remained strong.

How in the bloody hell could this have happened?! He was partially mated, MATED, to Granger! It was a nightmare, a really big nightmare, that had to be it. His memories argued, since he had become a vampire, he hadn't dreamed at all. Almost like the gift of escaping his life for a moment, to a world in which he could touch sunshine was lost. Although a calming thought also followed. It was the claim that placed these feelings in him. He didn't really like Granger! A smile almost flitted across his face but was quickly stolen by the 'might' that had fallen off her lips, as lusciously kissable as they were.

"Define might," Draco growled.

Hermione shook her head, "Right now I don't have that answer. Ask me when I've spent sometime in the Hogwarts library. Right now, I just don't know."

"So that's what has been causing the random kissing and dry humping lately?" Draco asked.

Hermione cringed at his rather vulgar description but nodded her head nonetheless.

Standing up, Draco began to pace the room. This was not good. So, not good. He had, well in all fairness, they had unknowingly almost tied themselves together for eternity. Granger was engaged to the Weasel and best friends with Potter. Yep all bets were off, they were going to kill him. Just shove him out into the sun when he least expected it. Nice crispy Draco. Mhmm. Swearing he'd never touch another shot of alcohol in his entire unlife again, he sat down on the bed.

Hermione's eyes followed the brooding young man as he paced the room twice, mumbling to himself and running his hands through his hair. He was probably running through ways to get them out of this mess. Hermione ignored the pang of loss that ripped through her chest at the thought. It was the claim, thats all it was. Artificial feelings manufactured by an accident. She felt nothing for Draco Malfoy. Not a damn thing.

Snarling, Draco reached for his shirt and for the door.

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of panic slammed into Hermione and before she could stop herself she had grabbed her chest and whimpered. "NO!"

Draco stopped short as her feelings came through the bond. His own guilt for making her hurt adding to the mix.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. Manufactured or not, the panic that had swept through her felt real enough and it had almost forced her to her knees. "Please."

Draco stood resolutely in the middle of the room, waring with his own emotions. His arms itched to hold her and his throat tightened in apprehension. She was crying, she felt scared and alone. He couldn't leave her like this. Draco clenched a fist. Oh yes, he would. Forcing himself, he finished his walk towards the door, opening and closing it with a final slam.

Hermione sank to her knees as a sense of loss and , godsend, it was almost physical pain. She cried out to him while curling up in a ball on the floor. He had left. He didn't want her. Her desperation, as she clawed at floor doing her best to ignore her tears, was sure to have filtered through the bond. He would feel it as she did. She knew he did. Yet he was willing to go through such pain to be away from her? Her soul cried out in agony as her mouth mimicked it's cry.

"Draco. . ."

Draco leaned up against the other side of the door trying to force coherent thought into his mind. The pain was almost unbearable and he felt her tears as if they were his own. Something within him howled at her pain, sharing and embracing it through their connection. Her thoughts were swirled and confused, bleeding over into his. His arms trembled and his legs almost refused to support him, only holding their weight to be sure he could carry himself back in the room and embrace her. Admitting defeat, Draco blindly reached for the doorknob and let himself back in. He sank to his knees beside the incoherent girl, gently lifting her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her as she clung to him. "I'm so sorry. I won't leave again. Godsend, I'm so sorry."

"You can't leave me. I need you. Please, _please_ don't leave me!" she cried, burying her face in his neck. Inhaling the scent that soothed her soul's anguish. His hands buried themselves in her hair, yanking her lips to his, his cool tongue taking possession of her all too willing mouth. She released his lips, needing the physical contact to assure herself that he had not left, her logical mind lost in the swirl of emotions his departure had educed. He blunt human teeth nipped at the scar she had given him previously that evening.

Draco moaned, unable to stop his hips from jerking forward into hers.

"You're here," she whispered against his skin. Her tongue snaking out to soothe her previous action. She climbed silkily into his lap, straddling his thighs.

"I am," he said, restraining a groan. Her thoughts had calmed, consumed by a need, the force of which he had never been privy to before. "Hermione," He groaned at the feeling of her thighs sliding up his lap and rubbing his erection through the material of his slacks. "We have to stop. We can't. . ."

"I know."

She gently placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Stay with me tonight, please? Just don't leave me again."

Draco lifted her from the floor and moved them both to the bed. "I promise." Her murmured, laying down and stroking her hair. "I won't leave. You need to rest."

Hermione nodded complacently, wrapping one leg around Draco's and drifting off into a dreamless sleep, dragging her almost mate with her.

* * *

_A. N. I hate to sound like I'm begging here, but please review, kinda lets me know how I'm doing :D Thankies and I hope you enjoyed :D _


	12. Crystalline Rain

_A. N. Did you guys know you are awesome? You're awesome by the way!_

_Disclaimer: They ain't mine, I'm just plying with them!_

* * *

Draco sighed raking his fingers through Hermione's curly hair. Her body was wrapped around him in almost every way possible, her left leg curled around his right and her head slightly pillowed on his chest. Her left hand rested by her peaceful face, the diamond on it sparkling, almost taunting Draco. She needed him. Claim or not, Hermione had said she needed him. It was a strange concept, but surprisingly enough, one he was not completely opposed to. Of course there was always the immediate railing against it, it was Granger for Merlin's sake. However, with her somehow warm form curled around his, Draco couldn't find it in himself to argue. Maybe, he needed her too. 

Draco scoffed, as if he would ever need the . . . Muggleborn.

Hermione mewled in her sleep, readjusting her head and flexing her fingers on his chest. Draco's arms immediately came around her as his lips found the top of her head. Contentment flowed through them, and Draco's eyelids grew heavy. He would sleep for now. He needed it.

* * *

Ron arrived at his and Hermione's flat, throwing the door open. Malfoy would pay if it was the last thing he would do. Azkaban or not. Malfoy was a dead man. He strode into the bedroom, stripping the shirt off his chest, revealing a taut body, muscles strung even tighter in rage. Striding to the bathroom he grabbed one of Hermione's hair ties and tied his own shoulder length hair back, the coppery strands silky to the touch. Back in the bedroom he grabbed a black turtleneck sweater, it was sleek and the material clung to his chest. It had been on of Hermione's favorites. He would find Malfoy. Then the ferret would know pain. 

The door opening and closing didn't even faze him. Ron knew who it was. Harry was very gifted with words, but nothing could sway the blood lust flowing through Ron's veins. Malfoy would pay.

"Ron," Harry said, leaning on the door frame, his green eyes piercing through his friend. "Ron, just stop for a second and listen to me."

"I'm done listening, Harry. We tried it your way, and now, it's my turn," Ron said, slamming clothes in a rucksack on his bed.

Harry having known the stubborn redhead for many years, knew little other than blunt force would reach him. Striding forward he tossed a piece of official looking paper on top of said rucksack. Ron glanced questioningly at his friend, before lifting the words to his eyes.

"If you had let me finish, mate, I would have asked if you needed help. The ministry can survive without me, that's a copy my resignation letter. The other one is on it's way to Kingsley right now. Besides, I can take care of Gin and any kids we have with what Sirius and my parents left me. I'm done paper pushing. So, that being said, do you need help? She's my friend too, you know," Harry said, a smirk making it's way onto his face.

Ron nodded, grabbing another rucksack from the closet and tossing it to Harry. "This won't be a picnic. Our first stop is Malfoy Manor."

Harry chuckled, grabbing the bag being thrown at him, "Right into the fray then?"

"Harry, Malfoy is a dead man if I find him. You know that right? I'm not joking. I'd go to Azkaban for her and live happily for the rest of my years. If I find Malfoy and he's hurt her, I'm going to kill him." Ron seethed.

Harry nodded, "I'm behind you, mate."

Harry just hoped it would never come to that, his footsteps falling out of the apartment and to the nearest Apparation point. Hopefully, he would never have watch his friend become a murderer.

* * *

"He's alive?!" 

"Yes. I apologize for not coming to you sooner. He asked for discretion, but his desire to return to the magical world prompted my visit. He is. . . He was turned. The young Mister Malfoy is now a vampire and from the looks of it has been for quite sometime. I know your husband's untimely death has put a strain on your family, Madame, and I know that while I lift your spirits, I also drag them down as well. Draco lives, in a sense. He has a companion, they are seeking passage to Hogwarts. I am arranging a transport that will have them arriving tomorrow, in the early morning hours."

"I will alert Severus immediately. If you have any more news for me, do not hesitate to come to me."

"Yes, Madame."

A soft hand glided over a pristine cheek. "Thank you, Dimitri. You truly are a great friend."

A kiss against a pale palm. "Till next time, my lady."

* * *

Hermione woke up to the soft pitter patter of rain. Bracing her arms she sat up her hair cascading down her shoulders. A shiver ran up her spine as the had at her back shifted, her gaze traveled to the man she had just shared a bed with. Draco. Godsend, the hurt and panic she had felt when he left. Her fingers traced over the smooth pink lips, mapping the features of his face. He really was beautiful. Her breath caught in her throat. She needed him. She needed him so badly. It made her chest constrict and her eyes water. Her life had been nothing other than a whirlwind since he had showed up. A tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek as her fingers trailed down his chest, along his arm, and entwining with his own hand. 

Complacently, she slid back into his hold, his protecting arms wrapping around her figure. Idle fingers stopping to rest at the curve of his hip as she inhaled his scent. Her mind swirled wildly, not willing to accept the emotions she felt, like the very feel of silky skin against her own. Draco grunted and shifted to his side, sliding away from her body. Although, his hand remained linked with hers. In a moment of clarity Hermione released his hand and walked out of the room and downstairs, stepping into the rain, the horizon just beginning to brighten. Her tears and the rain mixed, the heavens cried and laughed with her, regretting her loss and joyously embracing a new life.

With quiet deliberation and steel determination. . .

Hermione took off Ron's engagement ring.

Her finger felt odd without it on, but still a liberation came with it. Maybe she and Draco could just. . . Hide? Just run away from it all? Let everyone forget that they had ever existed. They could hide in the rain and dance the rest of eternity away. The thought brought a small smile to her face.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to be faced with Draco. He was in his black slacks, chest dampening from the rain, his eyes imploring. Hermione gasped, his eyes! Godsend his eyes! She'd never seen anything so blue in her entire existence. Their sparkle outdid the diamond shining in her hand. Taking a step forward she met his gaze, her hand reaching out for the silky skin of his chest. Hermione felt the ring fall from her grasp, but was compelled to do nothing. The sound of metal hitting concrete was not lamented. She didn't even glance at the diamond as it lolled on the cement. All that seemed to matter was that he kept looking at her like she had fallen from the heavens. "Draco. . ."

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked, his voice slightly husky from sleep. "You left. I couldn't sleep." He watched the ring fall to the pavement and felt the mood shift. Suddenly there was a tightening in his chest and a longing burst through every cell in his body. His lungs begged for air he did not need. Her fingertips sent a spiraling heat through him. "Your ring," he whispered, not knowing what to do. She was so pretty, so warm and honest, everything he had never had in a companion. His soul yearned for something he dared not touch, she was too beautiful, even in death she was pure. Draco had never been touched by anything so pristine. The rain clinging to her lashes made her eyes look crystalline and the slight trembling of her hand made his knees feel weak. Something had changed, she had changed.

With a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, Hermione leaned up and locked her lips with his, relief and emotion bursting through her body as she clung to him like a buoy in water, just barely staying afloat. Draco moaned as his knees buckled and they both fell on the slick pavement. The rain baptized their union, heavens aligning with a sudden jolt. Draco clung to her, to this beautiful feeling she inspired in him as his tongue caressed every crevice of her mouth, tasting the innocence her body contained. Draco had never felt this. It was new and exciting, it was a slow burn of warmth that had always been denied. "I need you," he whispered against her lips. "I don't care who we were before, what's behind us. I need this. I need you."

"I'm here," she whispered.

He ran a hand through her damp curls, marveling at the completion he felt as her hands stroked his face. His own hand covered hers, entwining their fingers, "Don't leave me."

"Dance with me," she said, finding her feet.

Draco, a slave to her wishes, at least for the moment, came to his feet and wrapped a strong arm around his waist, pulling her as close as physically possible, swaying them gently to a beat only they could hear. Her head rested gently on his chest and his head atop hers, simply inhaling and enjoying her presence. "Merlin help me, Hermione, but I care for you. I don't care if it's the claim anymore. I care for you. I need you. I want to wake up with you there, just like you were when we went to sleep. I want to know you, to get inside your mind, to be something to you. Something you need, something you want. I want you."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest, giving Draco a dazzling smile, "I couldn't have said it better myself." She brought their lips together, bodies still swaying gently to silent music. They simply lost themselves in the rain, moving gently to something they could only hear and never define. Relishing the feel of one another, the knowledge that they were needed, not only wanted, the knowledge that something was there, something they could touch and feel. Hands around necks and fingers at their backs. Lips touching. It was euphoric.

Hermione and Draco had finally come together.


	13. Bad Dreams

* * *

The black gates rose against a blue and cloud covered sky. A mansion towered behind the gates, three stories high, the walls were covered in green vines and most windows were open in the sunny afternoon air. Curtains blew in the breeze and the lawn was perfectly manicured and green. Harry suppressed a shiver at the feelings the wrought iron gates presented, they made him feel no more than two feet tall. Ron was staring up in much the same fashion, however, a more determined look was in his eyes. Raising a fist he knocked on the gates and, to the young men's surprise, after a moment of silence they began to slide open and a young man wearing dress robes came towards them. "How may I be of service?"

"We are here to speak to Narcissa Malfoy." Ron said, shifting the pack on his shoulder.

"And who, may I ask, is calling?"

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Harry said, running a hand through his inky hair. The mansion alone was impressive, he had had some doubt they would be admitted this quickly and the less than hostile welcome had put him a bit on edge.

"I will go alert the Mistress. Please, wait in the foyer."

Ron and Harry followed the portly young man towards the house, their feet crunching on the gravel below. "Didn't figure it'd be this big," Ron mumbled, staring around.

"Me neither," Harry said, walking through the oak front doors. After the doorman walked out of ear shot Harry turned to Ron with a rather large grin on his face and said, "You figure the Malfoy's are trying to compensate for something?"

Ron snorted.

Harry wrapped his hand around his wand and surveyed his surroundings. The foyer was decorated in cream colors and he had the inkling that any woman would die to have a room that looked like this. It was elegant and simple. Curtains that draped to the floor made of wispy silver material, a couch and a love seat centered around a glass and metal coffee table, with a sunroof above them, the room felt very calm and inviting. Harry scoffed lightly, Lucius Malfoy may be dead, but he could hardly ever associate the words calm and inviting with any Malfoy.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" Narcissa asked, fairly floating into the room. She had remained much the same over the years, her blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes, lithe and tall. However, since Lucius death her demeanor had softened quite a bit.

Harry jumped and whirled around, barely stopping his wand from making an appearance. He glanced to the side and noticed Ron breathing heavily. Well, at least he wasn't the only one who had been startled.

A small smile came to Narcissa's face. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm. The war is over and accordingly I hold very few prejudices. I believe you needed something. Please, sit," she gestured towards the love seat as a house elf brought in a tray with tea. "Thank you, Seta."

The house elf bowed his head, pouring three cups of the steaming liquid, before setting one in front of each person. "Is there anything else required of Seta my Lady?"

"No, you may go now. Thank you." Narcissa said.

With a crack the house elf Disapparated.

"Now," Narcissa said, sipping her tea. "What did you need?"

To calm his nerves, Ron took a gulp of tea, doing his best not to cringe as it burned his throat. Honestly, he'd prefer fire whiskey to this any day, but now was no time to be picky. Taking a deep breath he met the woman's eyes, "Is your son still alive?"

Harry chocked slightly and gave Ron a warning look. It was _not _intelligent to be so blunt about such things, but then again, that was Ron, blunt to a fault. Quickly he looked back to Narcissa, searching for any signs of anger. Her back stiffened a bit, and her eyes narrowed in the slightest, however, her voice was still calm when she answered.

"Why would you need such information?"

Harry watched Ron's face turn red in anger and stepped in before curses started getting tossed around the room. "Our friend, Hermione Granger, has also gone missing. We were told by a reliable source that she was seen with someone who holds a striking resemblance to your son. We mean no disrespect, we only want to find Hermione."

Narcissa chewed on her bottom lip, thoughtfully, a habit that Lucius had despised. So unbecoming of a proper lady. Quickly she released her lip, old habits die hard. _'Draco lives, in a sense. He has a companion, they are seeking passage to Hogwarts.' _It would make sense that Miss Granger would want to go to Hogwarts. It was a sanctuary for both of them and from what Draco had told her, this Granger girl had been quite the bookworm. Hogwarts library was the largest library one could find, with plenty of information on vampires. Perhaps they were trying to find a cure? It would not due for these two boys to be meddling about when her son was only trying to free himself of his curse. "I have no knowledge of my son or his whereabouts. But he is alive, if he were dead I would know."

"How's that?" Ron asked.

Narcissa smiled over her cup, "Call it a mother's intuition, Mr. Weasley."

Harry sighed, placing the cup back on the saucer. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Always glad to help the Man Who Lived," Narcissa said, with a secretive smile.

Harry did his best not flinch when he heard that name. Honestly, he was really getting sick of hearing it. Ron stood as well, mumbling a thanks for the tea and following Harry out the door.

"Seta," Narcissa said quietly.

Immediately the house elf appeared. "Yes Ma'am?"

"Bring me a handful of floo powder."

* * *

Hermione smiled into the early morning sky and stepped out of the carriage, Hogwarts truly was beautiful. They would have to hurry inside though, sunrise was approaching. She turned to look behind her in the carriage for Draco and saw him getting out the other side. The morning dew, soaked the front of her shoes, but Hermione didn't care, this place was just too beautiful, always would be.

"Hermione!"

The voice made her unbeating heart lurch.

"Ron?!"

"What's he doing here?" Draco said, sidling up to her and grasping her hand.

"Get away from her you Bastard," Ron yelled, charging at Draco.

Draco shoved her to the side, catching Ron's attack full on. Their bodies collided with the slick ground as fists flew, Draco rolled the two untill he was sitting on top of Ron. He punched Ron in the face and Hermione heard a sickening crack as a bruise started to form on Ron's jaw. "She's mine now!"

"Draco! Don't hurt him! He doesn't understand!" Hermione yelled, trying to pull them apart.

"Stay out of this!" Ron hissed, grabbing Draco's hair and yanking the man off him. Draco simply followed Ron's hand with a yelp of pain. Ron jumped on top of Draco straddling him. "I'll kill you! You took her away from me!" Ron wrapped his hands around Draco's neck and began to squeeze. For a moment Draco looked bored, not fighting Ron's hold in the least. Then his eyes turned to the east and his struggles returned in earnest. The sun was rising.

"NO! RON LET HIM GO!" Hermione screamed. The only thing blocking the sun was the forest trees, and they had scant moments until it crested. They needed to get to the dungeons, now! She grabbed Ron's shoulder and yanked, but he wouldn't budge. Hermione thought frantically, her vampire strength should have been easily able to move him.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream tore through the air as the sun hit Draco's face, he began to writhe on the ground, desperately bucking his hips and rolling to move Ron. The pain. . .

"NO!"

She ignored her own pain, desperately pulling at Ron.

"NO! RON, PLEASE!"

"Shh, Hermione. Don't worry, you'll be with me again soon," Ron cooed, pulling her to him and shielding her from the sun's violent rays.

Hermione watched as Draco slowly faded to dust. And all she could feel was Ron holding her, comforting her.

And all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

Hermione shot up out of the bed with a gasp, her hand gripping her chest. She turned to her side, only to see Draco groggily rubbing his face. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

The relief she felt nearly brought tears to her eyes, she reached out and touched his arm, squeezing slightly. Draco lifted an eyebrow. ". . .Are you alright?"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah."

". . . Ok. . . " Draco mumbled, as she curled back up into his embrace, laying her head on his chest. Draco ran his fingers through her silky hair, reveling in the feeling of her lips placing gentle kisses on his chest. "What happened?"

"Bad dream," she whispered between kisses.

Her lips wrapped around his nipple and he hissed at the pleasure. "You're distracting me."

"Mmm, I'm succeeding too," she said, smirking. "Aren't distractions nice?" Her fingers raked down his torso leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Draco mumbled something, yanking her up to his lips. His tongue caressing hers and melting her on the spot. He shifted them gently, her body sliding under his own. His hands found a purchase on her hip and his lips moved to her neck, nipping lightly. Hermione moaned, tilting her head to give him better access and spreading her legs so he could settle between them, his lips were like fire on her neck and her body yearned to have him sliding within her passage. It yearned to make them one, completely. It yearned to make the claim complete.

Hermione could feel the evidence of his arousal against her hip and Merlin was he blessed in that department. Moaning she bucked her hips into his. Draco groaned, resting his head on her shoulder. "You keep that up and we're going to be here for a while."

Hermione mewled, "I can't keep. . . almost having you. It's torture."

Draco panted, unable to stop his hips from rocking into hers, "We could," He moaned as Hermione's hand slid to the button on his trousers, "Merlin that's good! We could. . . You could let me. . . I could. . . with my mouth."

"Please make it stop, make the burning stop," she whimpered.

Draco's fingers wrapped around the hem of her skirt, pulling her panties down as well, her rich scent filling the air. Hermione lifted her hips aiding the process and pushed them down the rest of her legs. Draco smiled pulling back, gracing the inside of her knee with a kiss, before sliding her socks down her feet, running the pad of his finger on the inside of Hermione's extremely ticklish foot. She giggled, and her leg twitched as Draco smiled back up at her, repeating the process with her other foot.

His lips traveled up her leg and left a last kiss on the inside of her thigh. His gaze rested on her shaved mound that glistened slightly with her arousal. He traced the soft skin dipping a finger into her heat. Hermione moaned and rolled her hips to his touch. "Please," she whimpered. Draco smiled as his eyes darkened in want, he waited until Hermione was watching him and removed his finger, sucking it into his mouth, enjoying her taste. Not something he'd really enjoy, but it was Hermione's and that made the sweetest taste in the world. Knowing he could make Hermione turning into a moaning mass of femininity, that he had melted the proverbial iceberg of the Golden Trio was more than a boost to his ego.

Slowly he lowered his head and parted her nether lips, taking a lick of her soft sweet skin. Hermione moaned throwing her head back on the pillows, her hands fisting the sheets. "Oh. . ."

Deciding to end her pain mildly quickly, Draco pulled her clit into his mouth and suckled, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Hermione's hips nearly came off the bed and Draco placed his hands at her hips holding her somewhat immobile for the time being. He pulled back, smiling like the devil. "I always pegged you for a screamer."

"I swear to Merlin Malfoy if you don't. . ."

Draco chuckled and settled his thumb over her bud and bringing his tongue to her entrance. It was so odd to know that at least in someplace she could still be warm. Her passage was warm and inviting and the little mewls she made went straight to his groin as he rubbed himself against the edge of the mattress. Her fingers entwined themselves with his hair and the smell of sweat was becoming heavier. Draco moaned, Merlin he wanted her right now, right this very moment but he knew without Hermione having researched everything at least twice over he would never feel her molten flesh wrapped around his cock.

"I want. . ." she whispered.

Draco lifted his head, "Tell me." His thumb still rested on her clit drawing lazy circles. "Just you and me here, nothing to be embarrassed about. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you need."

"Your mouth. . . on my. . ."

Draco grinned evilly, "You have my mouth." He kissed the inside of her thigh again.

"Draco. . ." she whimpered.

"Tell me where, Hermione," Draco whispered against her skin.

"You're a prat!" Hermione hissed.

Draco chuckled, lightly pinching her nub between his fingers, "I know. But you see, I'm confused. I don't know where you want my mouth."

Hermione's face flamed but the feeling of her clit pressed between two fingers moved her urgency as she lost coherent thought for a moment. She fairly shrieked, curling her hands in his hair. Her toes curled and she nearly bit the inside of her cheek off. The sensation passed and need consumed her brain momentarily, "My clit, please, your mouth on my. . . Ahhh!"

Draco suckled her clit and pushed two fingers inside her entrance pumping them slowly. Hermione's mewls were becoming louder. She was close, he smirked in pure male pride. Her wet walls gripped his fingers, fighting to keep possession of the small part of him within her and his cock twitched in jealousy at the sensations.

"Draco. . ." She whimpered, her hips moving against his face if their own volition. "I'm. . ."

He pushed his fingers up and twisted them slightly finding the one spot the drove every woman up the wall and ghosted his fingers across it. Hermione's mouth fell open in a silent cry her neck and back arching as her legs clamped down on the side of Draco's face, holding him to her. Greedily Draco drank everything she was willing to give and slowly Hermione came back down to earth. Her body was sweaty and sated, the post coital bliss running through her veins, she released her hold on Draco.

Carefully, as to not embarrass himself and betray the title of Slytherin Sex God he pulled the zipper on his trousers down. Right now he needed release, didn't really matter where it came from but he was so painfully hard that it was no longer a choice but a necessity. So lost in the conundrum of removing his trousers he was surprised to feel smaller hands pushing them down his hips and returning to the boxers he wore, removing those as well. He sighed in bliss as his manhood was released from the confines of his shorts.

"Lie back," Hermione whispered.

Mutely Draco complied, propping himself up on his elbows. She climbed up towards him and locked their lips together feeling a jolt of arousal from her own taste on his lips as her hand traveled farther south to wrap around his straining penis. Draco let out a strangled moan into her mouth and lifted his hips to her attentions, desperately seeking release and at the same time trying to cool the heat. He wanted to savor this. Also the prospect of shooting off after one stroke like some fourth year was not something appealing to his image. "Hermione," he whispered against her lips, grabbing her chin and holding her mouth to his. Her thumb rubbed across the skin, paying special attention to the leaking slit. Draco broke from her lips and wound his hands into the sheets, "Ahh! I can't take much. Too close. Please I need your mouth."

Hermione chuckled, "I could be horrible and make you ask nicely." She slithered down his body, her hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Her hands slid between his legs to roll the soft skin of his testicles in her hand. Draco's legs immediately fell apart to grant her better access. A moan trying to fight its way from his lips.

"Merlin, Hermione please!"

Taking pity on his cries, she lowered her mouth to his length, suckling the tip gently. Draco's hips bucked towards her and the tip of his penis pushed farther into her mouth. Hermione fought the gag reflex and backed off a bit, forcing his hips into stillness. He was quite relieved she hadn't deprived him of her mouth. Draco was not prone to begging but first and foremost he was male and oh it felt good.

"Sorry," he bit out. "I'll keep it under control."

Hermione hummed her approval and Draco was pressed to keep his word. His hand fell into soft curls and encouraged her slow movements. Her mouth was exquisite, her tongue slid down the underside of his cock pausing to caress the soft skin at the base of his balls as the head of his cock was surrounded by her throat muscles. Hermione's eyes twinkled with a mischievous light and swallowed around the head.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco's hips came up off the bed of their own volition. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! Where did you. . ?" He slowed his pace but started to move in her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm so close. So bloody close!"

Her hand remembered itself, as she smiled, and rolled his soft skin gently in her hands. They were tighter now, drawing up towards his body. Hermione beamed with pride, she had turned the Slytherin Sex God into a big mass of incoherent words. Humming her delight around him she swallowed again as his balls bounced against her chin and his length surged forward in her mouth. Wanting to draw out the fun a bit longer, she let all but the tip slid from her mouth. Draco whimpered at the loss of her heat but eased his hold on her hair. She suckled his tip, doing her best to make him moan and writhe. Succeeding when she ran her tongue along the slit of his penis. His precum was salty and greedily she sucked on his need.

"FUCK!" Draco shouted as his cum shot from his length in sticky streams.

Hermione dove back down on his length, swallowing all he had to give, and riding his hips with her lips as he drove wildly into her mouth. "Fucking shit, Hermione!" He rode his orgasm out, releasing the death grip he had on her hair and immediately pulling her to him and kissing her. His taste flooded his mouth and he groaned against her. "That was amazing."

Hermione grinned, "Weren't so bad yourself."

Draco chuckled and pulled her closer. Cuddling, contrary to popular belief, had always been one of his favorite activities. The feeling of two bodies coming down from orgasmic bliss and wrapped around one another was just heavenly. "It's sundown," he whispered. "We had best get dressed and go find Dimitri. If we want to get to Hogwarts anytime soon."

Hermione nodded mutely, reaching up for one last kiss. Laughing when she tried to pull back and Draco pulled her closer.

* * *

Fully clothed and showered, Hermione and Draco came down the stairs to the bar, hand in hand. Stopping occasionally for a few kisses here and there. Now that they had had a taste, it was almost impossible to stay apart for even a moment. However, what they saw upon entering Dimitri's room definitely threw a crowbar into the situation.

"Mother," Draco asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_A.N. Now review because you love me!_


	14. Tumbling Ungracefully

_A. N. Can I even begin to apologize enough? Nope, didn't think so. Anyways I got called away for an emergency at work... we won't discuss the fact that this emergency was a five hour dirve away and consumed two weeks of my life. But never fear, your next chapter is here..._

_Disclaimer: It ain't mine.

* * *

_

_Fully clothed and showered, Hermione and Draco came down the stairs to the bar, hand in hand. Stopping occasionally for a few kisses here and there. Now that they had had a taste, it was almost impossible to stay apart for even a moment. However, what they saw upon entering Dimitri's room definitely threw a crowbar into the situation._

_"Mother," Draco asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_

A hand flew to her mouth as delicate fingers caressed her tear soaked cheeks. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat and she came to her feet immediately. Her strides were shaky, but purposeful as she strode toward the son she thought had been dead or worse for many months now. A sob fell from her lips as she reached her other hand forward and cupped Draco's cheek. Draco seemed wary, but concern glittered in his normally stony eyes.

Draco pressed a light kiss on the inside of her palm, "My intention was never to frighten you. Simply spare you the grief of my presence."

"Silly boy," Narcissa whispered, enveloping her son into a hug. "You are my son, no matter what form you take. You are my son." Trembling fingers ran through his hair, like she had done when Draco had been younger, soothing away the worries of Dementors in the closets or under his bed. Back when he had been a boy, and now he was a man. A man steadfastly holding the hand of the young woman desperately trying to avoid being seen. "How have you been?"

Draco considered lying, but with all he had put her through the truth seemed more than worthy at this moment. "I've survived."

Narcissa relinquished her hold on him and stepped back slightly, her eyes catching a honey brown that seemed to quiver and strengthen against Narcissa's penetrating gaze. "Miss Granger, I presume?"

Hermione nodded, albeit a bit shakily. "Mrs. Malfoy."

Dimitri chuckled from the corner. "It would seem your need of transportation is no longer required. Forgive me, but I could not let your mother suffer any longer." He inclined his head towards Draco.

Draco nodded stiffly, while he was not pleased, something had had to be done soon. It would be much more comfortable staying at the Manor rather than ducking about Hogwarts anyways. "It needed to be done."

"I've made preparations at the Manor for you. You will be safe there and I assure you, Miss Granger, the library there will be as extensive as Hogwarts' own and perhaps a bit more suited to your needs. Lucius had a very detailed account of many dark things, the answers you need are there. As long as you are with my son, I pose no danger to you."

Hermione repressed the urge to cringe at the carefully worded warning. Narcissa had her son back and she was in no way going to let him be harmed by Hermione's affections. If only she knew the whole story.

"We will Floo back to the Manor. I assure you it's safe in your present condition, the flames won't hurt you. However we must hurry, I'm afraid Mr. Potter and Weasley may already be on your tail," Narcissa said, striding toward the fire place.

"Harry and Ron were looking for me?" Hermione asked, stepping around Draco and towards his mother.

"Yes, they came to the Manor this morning. They know you are with Draco, but remain blissfully ignorant of your. . . Refined appetite." Narcissa said, dipping her hand into the black soot. "Now, if you'll follow me." She tossed the black powder into the fire place and with a short '_Malfoy Manor_' disappeared in a torrent of green flames.

Hermione stared warily at the fire place, she hadn't felt the need to recoil from the flames, as she had from the sun, but still it was fire. Fire and vampires in one sentence was a bad combination. She heard Draco chuckle from behind her and turned towards him, eyebrow raised, "Something you find amusing?"

Taking her hand he lead her to the grate and tossed the powder in as the flames erupted next to them, "My mother wouldn't let any harm come to me. You're safe." He stepped into the fire place, pulling her with him. "Malfoy Manor."

It had been a while since Hermione had flooed anywhere, so needless to say after the annoyingly rapid spinning sensation went away, she tumbled ungracefully onto her rear, out of the fire place and managed to bring Draco along with her. A horrible feeling of embarrassment flooded her system and she righted herself quickly, brushing the soot from her clothes and running a had through her incorrigible hair.

With a mild groan, Draco stood to his feet, inhaling scents that were familiar, yet so very different. The house had always smelled of lilacs, his mother adored them. Now, however, he knew exactly which room they were in and could probably guess the table they were resting on as well. The house hadn't changed, not much at least. There was more of an airiness about it, that windows Lucius had forbade ever be opened had been thrown open and never shut. It was pleasant.

"I can't believe I did that," Hermione mumbled. "Honestly, tripping like that! I've dirtied your mothers carpet and heaven knows I must smell."

"Hermione."

"I've got to clean it before she gets back!"

"Hermione, look," Draco said somewhat mundanely.

Hermione glanced back at the carpet and blinked. The stain was no longer there. "But. . . But I . . . It was just there!"

"Seta is a good house elf, always keeping her mistress' house clean."

Hermione squeaked and spun around to find a house elf with bright hazel eyes staring up at her. Draco chuckled. Hermione was definitely unsettled. It was highly amusing. Hermione smiled weakly at the overtly happy elf, it cam out as more of a grimace then anything else. _Very_ amusing. Draco bit his bottom lips to keep from bursting into outright laughter. "Mother will have gone this way," he managed to choke out while staring intently at the floor.

Hermione followed him quietly, but not without giving Seta one last glance.

* * *

_A. N. Yes horribly short I know. I'm sorry! I swear there will be more next time, I'm just incredibly exhausted. Review and make me a happy writer!_


	15. Only in Fairytales

In her Hogwarts days, Hermione was not known to be the type to wonder about menial and frivolous things, as in what perhaps the inside of Malfoy Manor looked like. What she found was certainly not what she had expected. . .

The image of grotesque statues writhing in pain and black marble would have fit her minds' description. Soft fluffy carpet, rooms decorated in well cushioned furniture, and soft colors flowed through the house, giving it a relaxing atmosphere. Admittedly, she was walking in Malfoy Manor and no matter how comforting it felt it was still a very staunching place to be in. Unconsciously she re-gripped Draco's hand, sliding her fingers between his own. He was all she had at the moment, quite literally her savior and murderer. _'Talk about Stockholm syndrome...' _Despite her musings, she felt comforted when his own hand squeezed back.

The clinking of a tea set brought her out of her thoughts. Narcissa sat across the room pouring herself a cup of tea. The sky was still dark and sunrise was far from there, however, Draco's face looked strained and tired. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, trying to convey her concern. Draco glanced to her and gave her a small grin before settling on a couch opposite his mother and sipping the tea offered. Hermione followed in tandem.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, accepting her own cup. Seta glanced at Hermione, her expression wary. In her opinion the one with the big hair was stark raving mad.

"There is no need for formalities, my dear, please, call me Narcissa."

Not quite knowing what to say, Hermione opted for nodding meekly.

Draco sighed running a hand through his hair. "I really never meant to worry you mother. I was ashamed and . . . And I ran. I'm sorry. I know that was terribly inconsiderate of me. I just did _not_ know what to do. . ."

Narcissa looked at her son with understanding eyes. "It's alright Draco. I understand. However, I have alerted your Godfather that you're still alive, in a manner of speaking, and I would not expect him to be nearly as understanding about it all."

Draco had the decency to go somewhat paler than he was.

Hermione's incessant need for answers bubbled up, "Who?"

Draco grimaced, "Severus Snape."

* * *

Coal black eyes glanced up from the letter he had received from Narcissa. _'So, Draco's alive? I feel the need to instill in him a fear of ever disappearing like that again. It's been far too long since I've seen my Godson and I believe that scaring him into contemplating just how much pain I can cause him if he ever does this again is a more than ample welcome home gift. Yes, yes, that sounds quite nice.'_

The sound of his bolted door coming undone irritated the volatile potions master even more. "What?" he barked, never even looking up from the letter.

"We needed to speak with you, sir."

The voice made his blood run cold and a contempt he had not felt in years welled up inside him. Carefully putting the letter in his front shirt pocket he glanced up into the eyes of the Man Who Lived. "What can I do for you Mister Potter? And please make it quick, just because you vanquished the darkest evil known to man and wizard alike gives you no more standing in my eyes, simply a respect for your untimely luck."

* * *

Narcissa brought a hand to her mouth, stifling the yawn she could no longer hold in. She yearned to spend more time with her son, but knew better than to exhaust herself. With Severus visiting soon she would need her wits up to match the snarky man's temper. Eyelids drooping slightly,she turned to Draco, "I must retire for the evening. The kitchens are holding a large supply of blood, donated by those sympathetic to your cause. Help yourselves and I shall see you tomorrow evening." 

"Goodnight mother," Draco said, standing as she did and not sitting until she had left the room.

"You seem tired," Hermione mused.

Draco's stomach chose that timely moment to grumble. He smirked, standing from the couch, "Mentally exhausted, yes. It's been a while since I've been here. I really never thought I'd see it again." They began the trek to the kitchen. "Most of the memories I have of this place. . . Well, they are not many I can smile about, but there are a few. Like one Christmas morning, my father was in an exceptionally good mood, probably the best I've ever seen him in. We went out to the back and played Quidditch. He's really a superb chaser! Seeing him the way he was that day, actually happy, it made me wonder why he was still helping Voldemort." Draco paused, shaking his head. "It really truly still makes me wonder. He'd turn over in his grave if he knew just how much I wonder."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the mention of Quidditch. "I prefer my feet on the ground, thank you very much."

Had she paused to see the smirk on Draco's face, rather than meandering up to one of the house elves asking just where the provisions Narcissa had arranged for them were, she would have been very worried, with very good cause.

Twenty minutes later, with their stomachs satiated and Draco's smirk still in place, he took her hand and lead her towards the back door, one of many of course. "I have a surprise for you," He smiled.

Hermione protested, pulling against his hold and spluttering, "But. . . But. . . The library! I can finally start researching. . ."

"You think too much, just for a while, please?" Draco said, pulling out the best pout in his repertoire. He lead them through the back doors, but stopped at the far edge of the patio. "You have to close your eyes though."

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, trying to mask her curiosity, and closed her eyes with a sigh. She couldn't smell the sunrise, they were safe for now. "You'd best be sure of what you're doing Malfoy."

Draco simply chuckled. "Wait here, and keep them closed."

Hermione heard footsteps moving away from her and the creak of a door being opened about six or seven feet away. The smell of dust, sandalwood, and flowers assailed her senses. The mixture would be much more pleasant if she didn't feel the need to sneeze her brains out of her nose. The door closed again and she could hear Draco coming back and the sandalwood was with him. "What are you planning?"

Draco stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, precariously balancing the broomstick on his left side, aware that if Hermione got wind of what his plan was she'd be on the other side of the Manor before he could execute it. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. "Do you trust me?" he whispered, his lips caressing the shell of her ear.

Hermione shivered slightly, "When you ask it like that, no."

Draco smiled, lifting her into his arms and letting the broomstick fall to his outstretched knee. "You should."

Hermione could feel him shifting as he lifted her weight onto his lap for a moment. She sighed in contentment as the breeze picked up and laid her head against his shoulder. She could practically feel her inner demon purring, quite content in the arms of her almost mate.

"Open your eyes, 'Mione."

Hermione stiffened, but was surprised to fell the lethargic and quite contented inner demon ground her fears. She was safe, if she fell, Draco would feel the blow. He wouldn't let her get hurt. Even if they were simply coasting some fifty feet in the air. The stars were beautiful this close and the sheer simplicity of it nearly took her breath away. Draco felt quite pleased with himself.

For how long they stayed neither really payed attention, just simply basked in each other prescence, soon however, Hermione's bookish nature got the better of her. "Alright Romeo, take me down and let me get to my research."

Draco obeyed, moving them steadily downward. "What's a Romeo?"

Hermione stifled her giggles, as her feet touched ground. "A character in a Muggle story. To give you the very short story, he falls in love with a woman he cannot have, and kills himself when said fact becomes apparent."

Draco's pout returned.

"What?" Hermione asked.

The pout became more forlorn.

A proverbial light came on over Hermione's head and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I assure you. You have a firm hold on me Malfoy. Now quit pouting, and show me where the library is."

Draco's smile lit the room, he leaned down stealing a kiss from her lips. "Right this way. . . Juliet."

"Excuse me?!"

* * *

_A. N. Duh I don't own Harry Potter and I really don't own Romeo and Juliet. That said, review and let me know how it was._


	16. Moonlit Secrets

Hermione had always enjoyed the smell of libraries. Aged books that permeated a smell of stale ink and ideas that still beat in the hearts of many, even though their authors were long since dead and buried. It was a comforting smell to her, wrapping her in a blanket of familiarity and solace. Draco, however, was not nearly as appreciative. He turned his head to the side, sparing Hermione from being sneezed on. '_Damn stupid books.'_

When he glanced back up Hermione was already perusing the shelves, glancing from title to title in search of a helpful book. She disappeared from sight for a few moments, as Draco seated himself on a chair center near a fireplace. Next to him was another chair and across was a couch, all of course made of the finest leather money could buy, in a deep black that accentuated the room well. He had just gotten comfortable when Hermione came around the corner, placing a pile of books no less the ten deep on the table.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said, somewhat hopefully.

Hermione glanced at the books, and then back at Draco. "Joking about what?"

Draco shot up from the chair. "I'm ah. . . Going to go head off Snape. I'll drop by Hogwarts!"

Hermione already engrossed in her first book nodded without glancing up at him, mumbling under her breath and running a finger down the musty old page.

"I've always had Floo access to his private chambers anyways and with it being this late and all. It would probably be the best time to catch him! This way there's no bloodshed! I'll be back later!" Draco walked briskly to the door and sighing in relief when he had reached the other side of it. Studying had never been his strong point. Yes, he had done well in school, but that didn't mean he had enjoyed all the bloody reading. "Seta!"

The house elf appeared with a muted crack. "Is Master Draco needing something?"

"Keep Hermione company while I'm gone. Make sure she stays safe and keep her away from the dangerous books," Draco said already beginning to make his was back to the foyer.

"Yes, Master Draco," Seta said.

* * *

Severus sat in front of the fire, curling up with a good book, visions of his godson pleading for him to stop pinching his ear floated pleasantly through his mind. A small smile made it's way onto his face. _'Oh yes, tomorrow evening will be most entertaining.'_

However, when his fireplace began to crackle and roar to an inferno, all heat disipating from it, he nearly lost all patience. _'First bloody Potter drops by for afternoon bloody tea and Now someone else has the audacity to. . .'_ "Ah, Draco. Please have a seat."

Draco glanced at his godfather warily, "What no curses? No disembowelment? I'm surprised Severus, you've gone soft." He seated himself opposite Snape on the couch, poised to run at any moment.

Snape smiled a crooked half smile. "Do not under estimate me. You know full well I have not gone soft. I am simply waiting for the opportune moment." He brought a cup to his lips, swishing the amber liquid a bit before taking a sip. "You see, I could inform you the Potter and Weasley are in the castle, resting for the evening. Something about finding that Know It All Granger." Severus did not miss the way his godson stiffened slightly at that statement. "They told me a most interesting story, or as interesting as anything Potter has to say, about how she was last seen with someone who held a striking resemblance to you. Apparently, she has simply disappeared. And now you show up here, with a brown curly hair stuck to the front of your coat." Severus smiled evilly, plucking the offending hair from Draco's shoulder. "Care to explain?"

Draco suddenly remembered why his godfather was so very dangerous. "Yes, she is with me."

"That I had deduced. And unless those marks on your neck are from falling on a stray kitchen utensil, you have a great deal more explaining to do." Severus finished his drink, placing it on the side table with a resounding thud.

Draco just knew he was blushing. "It's not like I planned this."

Severus laughed slightly, "At the risk of sounding cliché, no one ever really does. However, your perfect opportunity has arrived, Potter and Weasley are here. You can simply leave her with them and this whole mess can be taken care of. This is of course assuming the claim has not been completed." Severus' smile grew wider as the young man became more uncomfortable. Mind games were such fun.

"No we haven't completed anything, yet. She's researching right now and I can't afford for Potter and Weasley to distract her." Draco shifted, and stood. "Where are they by the way?"

Severus' eyebrow was in danger of disappearing beneath his hairline. "I believe at the moment they are visiting Hagrid."

Draco smiled somewhat evilly, disappearing from his godfathers study and sweeping up through the barren halls of Hogwarts and out into the grounds where two figures were weaving their way up the hill towards the castle. Singing that was off tune reached Draco's ear and his smile only grew bigger. _'Perfect, Potter and Weasley drunk. I would have given my left arm to find them like this back in school and here it is. The opportune moment.'_

"Why, hello Weasley, and Potter, never pegged you for someone who sings." Draco said, pulling back the hood on his cloak, revealing a smiling face.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, fumbling for his wand. "Where's Hermione?! What have you done with her! Give her back!" He stumbled somewhat ungracefully up the hill. Harry not very far behind. Even inebriated Harry could tell something was not right with Draco. He was much too calm and there was just this ethereal feel about him. "Ron! Wait, something's not right."

Ron ignored Harry's pleas marching zig-zagedly right up to Draco and pointing a finger in his face. "Where is Hermione?"

Harry could only partially hear the conversation as he desperately tried to reach the other two before Ron ended up getting himself killed. His shoes dug deeply into the moist earth beneath him and he struggled to keep his balance on the uphill terrain. Ron was shouting, but he couldn't make out the words. When he reached the top he stood behind Ron, off to the side enough he could still see what was going on.

"How would I know where your precious Ice Princess is? It's not like I would go looking for her," Draco said, examining his finger nails.

Ron was cocking back a fist when Harry grabbed his hand. "Ron, look."

Draco glanced back up at them, his silver eyes and white fangs glinting in the moonlight. A small smile made it's way on his face, cutting his lip ever so slightly with a fang, letting the essence roll sedately down his chin. "What's wrong Potter? Never seen a vampire before?"

Ron took a step back, "Bloody hell. Malfoy."

Draco just laughed. "Goodnight boys, pleasant dreams."

* * *

_ A. N. Hope ya liked it! Now review and make me a happy writer!_


	17. Believe Me

_A.N. Hi, I'm back! And just cause it took so damn long and I love you all so very much, I shall make it a rather large update yes?Just remember to review, my muse feeds off the things._

_Disclaimer: All of this belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them for a bit. I'll give them back good as new! Honest!_

* * *

Harry managed to grab Ron around the waist before the redhead lunged at Malfoy. Inebriated or not, Harry was well aware Malfoy could have already killed them. His brows creased in confusion, why hadn't Malfoy killed them? He turned towards the vampire, after deftly pocketing Ron's wand. It wouldn't do to have Ron flying into a rage at the moment. No what they needed right now were answers. "Where is she? Where's Hermione?"

"I told you Potter," Draco spat. "I haven't the foggiest."

Harry's eyes narrowed and the air around him seemed to crackle and hiss. "Don't lie to me. I didn't defeat Voldemort on just luck you know, and lets face it, we've never been the best of friends. Where is Hermione?"

Draco could practically feel the magic vibrating through the air, it was the hum of pure power. "You think you can intimidate me?!"

"He can do more than bloody _intimidate_ you! Where is she, you slimy git!" Ron bellowed, trying and failing to lunge at Draco again. Ron was more than frustrated with the arm Harry kept at his chest. Malfoy was right there, and all he could bloody do was glare. He had to help Hermione, he had to do something!

Draco hissed in Ron's general direction, his fangs itching to show the redhead exactly what he was capable of. Weasley was just begging for it, and he was more than happy to oblige. Harry Potter might be a very powerful wizard, but they were in the dark, they were in Draco's territory and that made it all the more fun. With an abrupt mood swing and a cackle of glee Draco faded into the darkness, moving with the shadows themselves.

"Where'd he go, Harry?" Ron asked, stumbling slightly when Harry's arm vacated his chest.

"I don't think he's 'gone'," Harry mumbled, hand still clenched tightly around his wand.

"But, he's got to come back! He knows where she is! Harry, I've got to find her. She needs me! She's waiting for me to rescue her. Why won't he just tell me," Ron asked, hyperventilating.

"We'll find her, we always do somehow," Harry said, leading the way back towards the castle.

Draco leaned back against the sturdy trunk of tree he had landed himself in, wondering how on earth someone could feel so conflicted. He wrestled with the demon, fighting to stay in control of his own facilities. The jealousy that had washed over him as Ron insinuated that Hermione needed him. Draco snarled, the only thought keeping him in the tree and not with his fangs buried in Ron's neck was the memory of her lips against his and the sound of a ring hitting the pavement. He took deep breaths, reigning the extreme urge to kill back in. It wouldn't do to be meandering around Hogwarts in such a state. The little kiddies of course. A soft breeze whistled through the trees, pushing his hair back from his eyes and bringing a tantalizing smell of lilies and honey. It calmed him, brought him back to himself, silly that something as inconsequential as a smell could do that. It smelled. . . almost like. . .

With a jolt of panic, Draco fairly flew from the tree, with a mad pace towards the castle.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed against the stone walls. Longing flowed through her borrowed blood, wishing for days that had been simple, at least in the younger years, when little but her thirst for knowledge, Harry, and her lovesick crush on Ron had existed. The memories tugged at the corner of her lips, gracing her features with a smile. To think, all of this, she had gotten mixed up in all of this because of one stupid mountain troll. Laughter bubbled from her lips, retracing steps in a place she hadn't been in years. Hogwarts would always be her home. The first place that had accepted her after she had gotten her letter. Oh yes, she was rather confused when it first came in, all this silly nonsense about witches and wizards existing outside the realms of 'Muggles' reach. It was all so surreal at the time.

When she had first stepped foot here, there was a brilliant realization that perhaps it wasn't all silly nonsense. That, maybe, magic did exist, it would explain why she could do the things she had done. Not many people could simply want the cookie jar to come off the shelf . . . and have it happen. That letter had probably saved her mother's sanity. It certainly was something to behold to see your daughter levitate a cookie jar from atop the cabinets right into her very hands. She turned a corner and could almost hear their laughter, her, Ron and Harry. Almost see Parvati and Lavender walking down the hall, whispering in each others' ears about the latest who kissed whom. Nostalgia was a whimsical thing.

She paused at a window, looking out over the grounds. No, even if the Troll had never happened, she couldn't imagine her life without Harry or Ron in it. They were a part of her life, her dreams, her very soul. She missed them so much. How could she even begin to explain. . .

And Ron. . . Merlin, what was she going to do about Ron. A part of her would always belong to him, he had been so kind and caring. He was the man that had saved her, in more ways then one. And now there was Draco. She could almost feel him now, she had seen beyond the sniveling and conniving facade he put up everyday. She really hadn't been expecting to find a man, a man she was so very much like. That part of him, the essence of Draco, was beautiful. He was loyal, almost to a fault. When times called for it, he was brave. He was jealous and he was also wise. Very few people had managed to disappear from the wizarding world all together, none without having been found, and Draco had more than accomplished that.

Her arm tingled as her mind relived the night of her turning, the burns he had sustained when he had saved her life. Draco was a man underneath, a man, that very much had her attention. And if what she had read was true. . . Even without the claim, had she ever seen that side of him, it would have been the same. She couldn't hide behind manufactured feelings, because they weren't. They were genuine. Hermione Granger, it seemed had been built in every way to be a counterpart to Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione?"

Everything she could have had with Ron. . . It would have been a lie. Yes, she cared for him, very deeply. But he was nothing more than a shadow compared to the man that stood before her now.

"Draco," she breathed. There was no hesitation as she strode up to him and right into his arms. The war raging in her soul died in a purr of peace as his familiar scent curled about her, his arms locked around her waist. Whatever crazy notions the deities had when they wove Draco into her life were all but obsolete. Draco had been made for her, that was all that mattered. She was his, as much as he was hers. She tilted her head up, her lips meeting his with fervor. The realization, the acceptance, the peace that knowledge brought her, was priceless. He was hers, and she wasn't intending on letting him go anytime soon for a life that had long passed her by. Her murderer, her savior, her lover. "Draco."

"You alright?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her back. Her compassion confused him, but then again, it was Granger. She always confused him.

Hermione sighed, running her fingers through his hair, reveling in the simplicity of his presence.

He relaxed into her embrace, however, that didn't stop his eyes darting from side to side, on the look out for Potter and Weasley, whom he knew were not very far behind. "What did the books tell you?"

"What I already knew."

Draco chuckled, stepping back so he could see her face. "I never knew I'd see the day when Hermione Granger answered a question in less than five very elaborate sentences."

Hermione's hand shot out and playfully hit his shoulder. "Prat."

Draco bowed, in a manner in which Hermione knew had to be part of his rather snobbish and exclusive upbringing, however that didn't stop the hormone driven female in her from swooning. "At your service, my Lady."

Hermione released a very unladylike snort and began walking, she missed the astronomy tower. "Although, I did get a chance to research what effect the turning had on our magic."

Draco jogged slightly to catch up with her, and even Hermione noticed the bounce in his step. He looked at her expectantly. "And?"

"In a sense our magic has changed. It is more powerful and wands will no longer be needed, in fact if we tried to use ours they would be destroyed. Any spells we cast leaning towards the darker side of things will be a stronger spell than before, while healing spells and protective spells will remain at their original level. Charms and transfiguration will obviously be affected by whatever we're casting at and what we intend to do. It's actually very scary, knowing we hold such power and very little control over it anymore."

Draco's brows furrowed. "Our wands, they were a means to funnel and. . ."

"Control our magic yes. Without them it would be very difficult to cast a spell, only under extreme emotional duress could we perform without them. All we have to do now is concentrate on a spell hard enough and without perhaps meaning to, the spell would well. . . You get the idea," Hermione said, mounting the steps that lead up into the tower. The stars were so pretty at night.

"Then why didn't you end up Apparating to Hogwarts that one night?" Draco asked, easily keeping pace beside her.

"My mind was in too much of a jumble. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on Hagrid dancing by in a pink tutu holding daisies," she said, pushing the door open.

"Glad to know I have that kind of an effect on you." He felt Hermione's elbow connect with his ribcage and coughed slightly. "And this is the way you treat me?"

Hermione glanced back with a smile on her face, before going to the window. "It's so peaceful here. I miss it." Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. She was acting strangely, whatever she had read had obviously shaken her. Draco was a patient enough man to know she'd let him know soon enough. He just had to let her babble for a while. But the feeling of contentment she radiated through their bond was intoxicating, knowing he could have that affect on one person. A wealth of affection bloomed in his heart for the curly haired Know It All. "I wanted to work here. I would have adored being a Charms Professor, or maybe Transfiguration. I wanted to grow old here."

"If you think that McGonagall is daft enough to refuse one of the best teachers she would have ever had simply because you have an aversion to sunlight and a new diet, you've gone barmy," Draco said, settling his head on her shoulder and letting the curls he once hated enchant his eyes. "Don't give up on your dreams just yet. You never know when they're right around the corner."

She turned her head towards him, and Draco kissed her gently, his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Her every move drove him crazy. She turned in his arms, sitting up on the sill and granting him access to her mouth. She pulled him against her, her chest flush against his. Draco moaned as the tips of her hard nipples scraped against him, it was almost as if he was on sensation overload. All thoughts of their previous conversation had been thrust out the proverbial window and all that existed was her, her lips, her voice, her body, and her mind.

She pulled back gently, unable to stop the last little bite to his lower lip. "I'm afraid." She glanced up into his eyes, "I'm afraid to tell you what I found out. I don't think you'll believe me."

Draco noticed she was trembling, he hadn't noticed it before either because he had been trembling or the sensations had swept him away. He was more than aware of it now. He ran his finger over her lower lip, "I think it's safe to say, I'm much more likely to believe you than not."

Her own hands snaked out and grabbed his, holding it in place. She kissed the tip of his pinky. "Even without the claim." She kissed his ring finger. "You and I. . ." Her lips caressed his middle finger. "Still would have. . ." She was testing his control when her tongue swirled around the tip of his forefinger. "Been here." The lightest brush of lips against his thumb. "The claim can't manufacture feelings. It can manufacture a dependency, but not emotions. Not loathing, not anger, not lust, and certainly not love."

"What are you saying?"

Hermione frowned when she realized her mistake. "I'm not saying that I love you, because in all frank honesty, right now I don't. What I'm saying is, I care about you very much and I know you do too. I felt it earlier." She placed a hand over his heart, sad she had missed the opportunity to feel it beat beneath his skin. "Those feelings, they aren't the claim. That's just you and me."

Needless to say she was a tad surprised when Draco chuckled, "Silly girl." He stole a kiss from her lips. "I knew that all along."

Hermione smiled and felt quit willingly into his arms.

What they didn't hear was the door creak open, too lost in themselves and their newfound knowledge to noticed the blue eyed stranger that had just walked in the room.

* * *

_Review!_


	18. Sunlit Lines

Blue eyes peered curiously at the two entangled figures. It was odd, she could almost swear that was Hermione and Malfoy. A smile graced her petite pink lips, well it certainly couldn't be. Even if they had somehow turned up at Hogwarts they wouldn't be snogging each other, that was for sure. She closed the door to the Astronomy Tower, careful not to make a noise and began her path back to the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawny had been so kind to hire her as an assistant, her eye sight was fading even worse than before. The young woman meandered down the corridors, moonlight reflecting off the shock of blonde hair rolling down her shoulders. _'Maybe I should clean some of the nargles out of my room. They are certainly becoming quite strong if they can make me see things. . ."_

"Luna?"

Luna turned to the voice and smiled. She hadn't seen Ron in ages.

"Ron, how have you been?" said Luna, walking towards the taller young man. "Oh! And congratulations to you and Hermione, I hope you have happy lives, free of nargles of course. I seem to be having a problem with them. Perhaps I angered them?"

Ron's smile was strained to say the least. "Speaking of which, have you seen Hermione?"

Luna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't she with you?"

Ron grimaced, leaning up against the nearest wall with his arms slightly crossed. "She went out a few nights ago and went missing. Harry and I have been out looking for her but no luck yet. The last person that saw her said she left with someone that looked a lot like Malfoy. Have you seen either of them?"

"I might have."

"Where?!"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning. All that resulted was a very disconcerting feeling that perhaps the bed was moving. Willing himself into sobriety had never worked before but he was really hoping that it just might tonight. Ron had been extremely distraught and had stomped out of the room in a rage. Harry had considered following him, but the adrenaline from their earlier encounter with Malfoy had faded, leaving a very drunk, very tired Harry. His arms ached for Ginny, his body bereft of her warmth. Although he wasn't fool enough to try Apparation at the moment, that didn't stop him from pouting. 

The sound of their door crashing open did nothing to help his current situation. He turned his head towards the door. Surprisingly Ron came walking in with Luna in tow.

"Luna?"

"Hello Harry." Luna said, placidly grinning.

"Luna thinks she saw Malfoy and Hermione in the Astronomy Tower. Up for a little Malfoy bashing?" Ron said.

Harry glanced at his friend again. Ron was paler than he usually was and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. However, in light of Hermione being sighted, Harry quickly dismissed it as being side affects to the alcohol. Glancing on the floor trying to find his boots, he felt a familiar surge of adrenaline and smiled to himself. He was quite relieved when the room really did stop spinning and gestured towards the door.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

It was very late evening when the stars began to dim in the sky, but the two figures had remained entwined, lost only to themselves, ignoring the rest of the outside world. The east was turning pale blue with streaks of orange and red slithering farther into the horizon. Draco broke away from Hermione's tantalizing lips, already missing the taste of her. The approach of sunlight had become to close to ignore much longer. 

"It's time to go," he whispered.

Their foreheads still touched, his hands resting on her upper arms. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and he felt the smile on her face. "I know. You go ahead, you'll have a chance to talk to your mother before the sun rises. I want to stay just a little longer. Snape will let me return through his Floo."

Draco felt a tug of panic at her words. If he left her alone, Potter and Weasley might find her. Would she go back to him? Was she only with him, because in this moment he was all she had? What if they welcomed her with open arms? What if they didn't? Draco was foreign to the feeling of rejection, it had never happened often. He cared about her, was he supposed to just let her go? Could he live with the possibility always looming over them? Draco sighed, giving her forehead a kiss. Better to give her the option now, rather than after the claim was complete. He turned to the door, striding to it but paused as his hand curled around the handle.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Because if she returned, he had all intentions of completing the claim, of making her, his.

Hermione dismissed his odd behavior, he hadn't wanted her to stay. Draco had wanted her to come with him. The notion warmed her heart as the door slid closed.

Taking the short amount of time she had, she began collecting her thoughts. Putting her old life away, sealing Ron's face into her memories. She felt a little sad, but it was for the best. He would never be able to accept what she had become, it would only end in tears. The heavy smell of the sun could no longer be ignored. Stepping away from the outcropping and towards the door she was more than mildly surprised when it swung open and revealed someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Luna?"

"HERMIONE!"

Next thing Hermione knew she was encased in someone's arms. Someone who was warm and breathing. She could feel his heart beat under his chest and the smell of chocolate and fire whiskey nearly overpowered her. Shock coursed through her system as her arms hung limply at her sides, at a complete loss of what to do. However, when his head dipped, his lips aiming for hers on sheer instinct she pulled back. "Ron."

Ron glanced at his fiance who was steadily backing up, but keeping a close eye on the outcropping, she was shaking and glancing towards the door every few seconds. It felt like someone had just aimed a demolishing spell right at his chest. "Hermione, what's going on? Where have you been? Harry and I have been looking everywhere for you, they said that you left with Malfoy. And then Luna. . ."

"Ron, I will be more than willing to answer any questions you have, but right now, I need to get to the dungeons before the sun rises." Hermione said, already making movements towards the door. It was so close she could practically smell the suns rays. It was driving her into a panic.

Ron's entire body went cold as she disappeared down the steps. _'Before the sun rises. . .'_ Malfoy had. . . Ron placed a hand on the wall, steadying himself as the world around him blurred and his stomach made home in his throat. He felt a hand at his shoulder, knowing it was Harry, he allowed himself to be steered out of the room and down the steps towards the dungeons.

Harry himself was seeing red. Malfoy would pay for what he had done to Hermione. But for now all they could do was follow her down into the darkness. Down into dungeons Hermione was never meant to exist in. Oh yes, Malfoy would pay.

Hermione would swear up and down her heart was beating again, out of panic and fright. She was not ready for this, not at all. She had just barely accepted that Ron could no longer be part of her future, of her life. How was she supposed to explain something she barely understood herself? She could hear them behind her, Harry, Ron, and Luna. They would want answers, answers she wasn't sure she even wanted to, or could, give. They reached the Great Hall just as the sun split over the horizon. Hermione hissed in pain, leaping over one of the banisters and landing just inside the dungeons archway.

Ron ran down the rest of the steps and stopped in a sunlit beam. His gaze fell to her face, burned from the heat. He shook his head, swallowing the bile in his throat back down. It just couldn't be. His Hermione. His precious Hermione was out of his reach. She watched him silently taking another step back as the sunlight spread through the Hall. She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "No, 'Mione. Please tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me that I haven't found you yet. This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry," she choked out. She took another step back into the Dungeons. "I have to go."

The look on Ron's face would haunt her forever. The vision of a broken man. He hit his knees and Harry had rushed over to him. Harry and Hermione shared a glance. _'Tomorrow night.'_ Harry mouthed.

Hermione nodded and fled into the dungeons to Snape's fireplace.

_'I'm so sorry. . .'_

* * *

_ A. N. Ha! I love cliffy's! As always review, my muse is hungry!_


	19. She Was His

_'Oh God, oh God. . . Please let it not be real. This can't have happened! They were never supposed to find me again! What am I going to do about tomorrow?! Draco. . . ' _Hermione flew down the stairs to Snape's quarters faster than she had ever run in her life. She needed something solid, someone to tell her life was going to be alright, that she hadn't just crushed her first love's heart. _'I'm so sorry!'_ Tears rolled down her face as she blindly groped the door knob and staggered toward a familiar looking firplace. _'Draco. . . Draco, please, I need you!'

* * *

_

Narcissa chatted pleasantly with her son. As any mother would be, she was overjoyed to see him again, in any incarnation. So Draco had an aversion to sunlight and a refined appetite. Draco was her son and nothing would ever change that. She hadn't managed to wipe the silly grin off her face yet, not even in her sleep and, in frank honesty, the muscles were really starting to hurt.

"Perhaps it's time to let the wizarding world know you're here?" she said. This subject had to be broached carefully.

She watched Draco's back stiffen.

'_Very carefully.'_

"I really don't think that's a wise idea, mother."

Narcissa nodded, sipping her tea. She jumped at the sound of a tea cup shattering on her table. Accusingly, she turned to her son, about to demand just where his upbringing had gone, but the sight of Draco's ashen face made her stop.

"Draco?" Narcissa leaned forward putting a hand to the side of his cool face. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Without a word he rose from the chair and whirled toward the nearest fireplace. However, he missed the open window and the sunlight streaming in. Hissing in pain and raising a hand to his eyes, stumbling backwards a little. "Close the curtains!" Narcissa rose, immediately yanking on the cord to release the floor length drapes, in a flash Draco was moving again, stalking to the fireplace, dipping his hand in the powder, and disappearing in green flames.

The spinning sensation stopped and all it was all Draco could do to make it one step out of the fireplace before a sobbing Hermione had thrown herself into his arms, steadying himself with one arm and her with the other. His fingers dug into the stone surrounding them as he fought to keep his balance. "Hermione, love, easy. You're going to knock us over."

Hermione eased off Draco a bit, but refused to release her hold on him, refused to lift her head from his shoulder, to take her face from the haven of his neck. "T-They found-d me! Ha-arry and Ron, the-ey found me! And the sunrise wa-as s-so close and I d-didn't know w-what to do! They know! They know what I am!" She beat a fist up against his chest as Draco righted them. "Why did this happen?!"

Guilt was not one of Draco's favorite feelings and this instance was no different. Sighing he looped his other arm under her knees and went to set her down on the couch he and Severus had occupied the previous evening. She was small cradled in his arms, funny how such a small thing had hit him hard enough there was no need to check for a mark, he knew there was one. She was a giant mass of emotions, her feelings filtering through to him. He could barely make a coherent thought. As he lowered her to the couch she whimpered, tightening her hold on his neck. "Stay with me."

Her whisper sent shivers down his spine. He turned seating himself on the couch, as she settled somewhat comfortably on his body. Hermione inhaled his scent, tea and something just distinctly Draco. His arm snaked around her middle, holding her body to his, she was starting to calm down, but just barely. He closed his eyes, calming his own thoughts and fears, bringing the whirlwind of his mind down to a dull roar.

"Mmmm, thank you." Hermione whispered.

Draco lifted an eyebrow, perhaps he had in turn calmed her own, either way, it made her happy. He shifted, trying to find a better position, only to shift the soft curve of Hermione's hip against his crotch. Frustration flashed across his mind as he felt a familiar stirring, _'Not now! She needs me to be nice right now!'_ His erection seemed to blatantly ignore him. His hands combed through he hair, simply reveling in the feeling of being needed. She had seen them. She had seen Potty and Weasel.

And she had come back to him. Hermione was in his arms.

Hermione had chosen him.

_'Ha!'_

Hermione slid a finger along his arm. "What's got you so happy?"

Draco planted a kiss on her forehead and his smile grew wider. "Nothing love, just missed you 's all."

Hermione's laugh rang like music in his ears. "Of that I had already surmised." Her hand briefly trailed the slight bulge in his robes.

Draco laughed somewhat nervously, "Sorry about that."

Hermione sat up, shifting her legs to either side of his hips, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She rested her weight on the top of his thighs, a playful purr emitting from her chest. Draco barely managed to stifle a moan as her leg slid across exactly what he was trying to ignore. It didn't help that he knew the only thing that stood between him and her teasing heat was three flimsy pieces of cloth. "Really not helping the situation!"

Hermione's grin only grew wider. "Oh but I am, Mister Malfoy." She shimmied up to his hips.

Draco didn't bother stifling that moan.

"Besides," she whispered, leaning down to his ear. "I'm hungry."

Draco felt her fangs pierce his neck and he lost his coherent thoughts to mind numbing pleasure. His hands fisted at his sides and his hips snapped up against hers, desperate to create some sort of friction against his aching cock. Hermione squeaked and was nearly unseated, but her hands clamped onto his shoulders, grinding her hips down against his own. She just knew she was drenched, and she knew he could smell it.

"Oh fuck!" Draco hissed.

He couldn't stop his hips from lifting to hers, seeking contact, something, anything but the unforgiving scratch of the inside of his trousers. He knew she would feel soft, warm, and wet. He whimpered as his hands flew to her breasts, his thumbs to her nipples, but all he could feel was the damn fabric. Snarling, he pulled her from his neck and with surprising speed propelled them to the opposite side of the couch. Their positions switched Draco reveled in her moan as he pressed her deeply against the cushions. With a deft flick of his wrist her robes were lying open and his hands slid up into her shirt, skimming the underside of her breasts. Hermione cried out lifting herself to him, her core radiating heat against the head of his cock.

He lifted the hem of her shirt over her head, twisting it once he reached her wrists and leaning heavily upon the arm of the couch. Hermione struggled briefly against the loss of her hands, but when Draco's lips connected with her own, she relinquished control happily. Kissing Draco Malfoy had to be the best extracurricular activity on earth. She could spend hours lost against his lips. His manner was smooth and gentle, and yet he demanded what was his and in the present moment, Hermione was his.

His other hand slipped between her legs and caressed her mound, as Hermione drew a breath she didn't need. It felt like sparks of electricity were flying from his fingertips straight to her core. His thumb settled against her clit drawing lazy circles.

"Aah!"

Draco smirked.

He retreated only for a moment, to push the fabric of her underwear aside, and thrust his fingers into her slick heat, his thumb returning to their previous ministrations. Hermione let out a strangled moan, rocking her hips against his hand. His fingers finding places immediately the Ron couldn't have found with a map, how to guide, and an encyclopedia. She was beautiful in that moment, completely and utterly breathtaking. As she rode his fingers to completion and came apart in his arms. She was beautiful.

And she was his.

_'Mine!'_

Hermione felt every muscle in her body clamp down as he slid his fangs into her neck. She cried out and her entire body stilled as the most explosive orgasm she had ever endured crashed over her body, taking her to bliss and back. Vaguely she heard the fabric at her wrists tear, and the feel of his silky hair between her fingers, but all the really existed was the wonderful pull of his mouth and the hand between her legs.

He felt her go almost boneless against him and the death grip she had on him released. He pulled back his sodden hand and licked her juices from his fingers, keening at the taste. His senses were on a complete high, he could feel every stitch in his trousers and could smell her all over him, could smell her tears and happiness, her bliss. He reached down undoing the buttons on his trousers, leaning back on the opposite arm of the couch, his knees spread wide. Hermione's mouth watered at the thought of what she was about to see.

Draco shimmied his trousers and boxers down his legs a bit, his aching cock sprung out of the constrictions, and Draco allowed himself a sigh of relief. He was so very painfully hard. With a practiced hand, he encircled his length, bringing his hands down and his hips up. He threw his head back and moaned at the sensations, vaguely hearing Hermione answering whimper as her luscious scent filled the room again. He glanced at her just in time to see her fingers disappear inside her. His cock twitched in envy as he began stroking himself in earnest.

Merlin, he could practically feel her walls strangling him into oblivion, holding him to keep him locked within her. His hand picked up speed as his teeth dug into his lower lip. Hermione leaned forward and covered his hand in her own. Draco jumped and shook his head, moving her hand to his erection and covering it with his own as she watched her own hand, seemingly star struck. He coached her movements as she learned the length of him, memorized every ridge, bump, and vein. It was amazing how he could feel so soft and so unyielding at the same time, it only made her want more. Merlin, how much longer could they hold out? How much longer until the inevitable would happen?

As her hand slid up to the tip, she ran her thumb across the spongy head. That one movement undid Draco completely. A growl tumbled from his lips as his hips reached a furious pace, his hand clamped over Hermione's, not allowing her to remove her touch. Not that she would have in the first place.

Gently she cradled him in her arms as he came down. His shaking body curled up against her chest, his nose unknowingly nuzzling a nipple, as she whispered comforting nothings in his ear.

* * *

_A. N. HA! Review and let me know you love me :D_


	20. Sunrise, Sunset

_A. N. .pokes head around corner and waves little white flag. Sorry it took so long guys._

_Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just play with them. . ._

* * *

Severus Snape, current Potions Master of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and ex spy for the Order of the Phoenix, was a man who very much enjoyed the one period a day in which his dungeons and classrooms were free of hormonally driven dunderheads, the students apparently called this point in time lunch. He was also a man who very much enjoyed his predictable morning routine. The sallow man usually rose before sunrise, took a leisurely shower and spent a large part of the morning reading the latest book, or has fate had had it this morning, in his classroom blissfully enjoying the silence while restocking Poppy's Pepper Up potion stores. Apparently the students went through them like nifflers in heat that had stumbled upon King Midus' gold.

Striding from his classroom with his usual flair, despite the lack of audience, Severus went into his private quarters. A nice cup of tea, sounded pleasant. He'd sit on his couch and read his book and pretend that in forty minutes he didn't have to go back to work again. However, fate it seemed, did not like Severus Snape today. As he walked into his living room, he noticed something rather odd about his couch.

There was a soft sigh and the sounds of someone shifting around a bit.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, but drew his wand nonetheless, even though the war had passed it was silly to let one's instincts wear down. Besides, it was probably just a very very _very _stupid and soon to be dead student. No one trespassed here. Withs swift and silent movements, worthy of the years he had been a spy, Severus leapt around the couch. . .

And proceeded to squeal like a little girl.

Whirling, before the very naked delinquents on his couch could blind him with the sheer whiteness of their skin, Severus snapped, "If you two would not mind getting your bloody clothes on and out of my study?!"

Good Heavens! Hermione Granger actually had breasts! Yes, it was rather obvious to the man over the years that Hermione Granger was indeed female, but to have it so thoroughly confirmed made the professor feel quite icky. And he had certainly never wanted to know that much about Draco. Never!

He heard a distinctly female squeak and was more than irritated at Draco's amused chuckle. "Afternoon, Severus."

"Afternoon my bloody arse! Get out of my rooms! Out, you useless boy! OUT!"

This only transformed the amused chuckle into full blown laughter.

Severus's eyes narrowed as his grip on his wand contricted.

_CRACK!_

_"OI!"_

Hermione's amused chuckle, only made Severus eyebrow twitch. She stepped somewhat in his line of vision and now that he knew Miss Granger was dressed he had absolutely no qualms with embarrassing his godson. To his somewhat relief, Draco had managed to pull up and button his trousers before Severus had been able to cast a charm suspending him in mid-air by his ankle.

"Put me down you tosspot!" Draco groused, crossing his arms.

"I believe what you are trying to say is 'Oh great ruler of the universe, if it would please your highness, could you release me?'"

"I bloody well will not!"

The Granger girl had started to laugh and that could not be allowed. "I wouldn't feel so safe if I were you Miss Granger. After all, it is not Draco alone I found sleeping on my couch, now is it?" Severus drawled, pulling out his most dangerous of tones.

The laughter ceased.

"I will concede that I am not the ruler of the universe. However, I am your merciful godfather. What do you need to say to me Draco?"

Severus bit back a snort at the look Draco was giving him. He hadn't seen a pout that impressive on the boy since his first year at Hogwarts. "Oh great _mumble _Godfather, would you please put me down?"

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat Severus flicked his wand and Draco crashed to the floor. "Now if you two will please leave so I can enjoy what's left of my lunch?"

As green flames shot up from his fireplace, he distinctly heard one of them grumble. "You overgrown bat."

Severus smirked and decided perhaps today, he'd enjoy one of his favorite chairs, rather than the couch, at least until the elves came through that evening and cleaned everything.

* * *

"Ron, mate, I know this is killing you but you haven't slept at all since last night and frankly, you're going to need your strength for tonight." Harry placed a comforting hand his best friend's shoulder. Merlin's beard! He had never seen Ron like this. Normally there was rage and throwing things and screaming. . . But Ron wasn't really doing much of anything. Just standing in the astronomy tower and staring. Harry was beyond worried.

He was surprised when Ron shifted his weight from back to forward. "I really. . . Really don't think that I should go with you tonight mate."

With a sigh Harry nodded in acquiescence. "I was thinking along the same lines."

"Yeah. . . It's just, I can't. . . I can't really face her right now, not after everything thats. . . You're right. I should get some sleep."

Harry watched, feeling helpless as Ron walked back towards the room they had been given. He just looked so defeated. With another time worn sigh Harry rubbed his eyes and was almost surprised at the anger he felt at Hermione. Vampire or not. . . She should not have pulled away from Ron like that. Something else was going on here and there was no doubt in his mind, that Draco Malfoy was at the very center of it.

It was always Draco fucking Malfoy.

He glanced up at the fading sun. He would need to find Hermione soon, although he had a sneaking suspicion, she would be the one to find him.

Well, here was as good as any place to wait.

* * *

After the rather tumultuous events of the morning, Draco and Hermione had very carefully navigated the mansion,back to Draco's rooms. Both silently thanking the house elves for the prudent though of closing the curtains. After their brief trip into insanity, where Snape screamed like a prepubescent girl and people hung from their ankles, Hermione felt her previous panic begin to set back in. Within hours, she would be faced with both of them again.

Draco moved around the room, trying to find something mildly comfortable for Hermione to sleep in, rather than the skirt and tank she had been stuck in for days. He was about to suggest she take a shower, as he was not oblivious to her rising panic, but she beat him to it.

"What am I supposed to say to them? What am I going to do about Ron? And Ginny? Harry's going to hate me for this." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, here eyelashes already damp with tears. "Draco, what do I do?"

Draco braced his arms on the dresser he'd been looking through. Hermione watched, fascinated even now, at the play of muscles across his bare back. She almost missed his reply. "You could leave. Go with them, I suppose."

With a shocking sort of clarity, Hermione saw the situation from his side and felt that warm fuzzy feeling in her chest expand in adoration and shrivel at the though of loosing him. She walked across the room and laid her head between his shoulder blades and phrased her reply carefully.

"I would never, ever want to loose Harry and Ron as my friends. They mean so very much to me." Hermione spoke quickly as she felt his back tighten up. "But without you. . . I couldn't go another day without you."

Draco had never ever cried in front of anyone before Hermione and he couldn't care less if his manliness went straight out the window as her arms wrapped around his waist, he knew she could smell the excess salt in the air, knew she was not impervious to his shaking shoulders. She allowed him his dignity and he was very grateful for it. "Let's get some sleep," she whispered.

She wrapped her hands around the silk pajama bottoms and top wrapped in his hand, they were his favorite and it would be a lie if he said he hadn't missed them. "Com'on, we could both use a shower and then some sleep."

Draco bonelessly followed Hermione into the bathroom, aware with every step he took he was falling deeper and deeper into his former arch nemesis. Funny thing was he really didn't seem to mind. He was vaguely aware of someone yanking on the button to his trousers, the feel of material flowing down his legs and the warm temperature of the room slightly warming his bare ass. He glanced to the sink and found his pajamas lying there. "You don't have anything to wear to bed."

Hermione paused in grabbing the hem of her shirt. "We'll find something once we're clean."

Draco's fingers played slightly with the soft skin of her tummy, before grasping the hem from her and lifting it over her head. "I'll get the water started."

Hermione nodded and continued removing clothes as Draco moved away from her, unfazed by his own nudity. He'd never been shy, but still the brazen 'I don't care' stamped across his face gave Hermione's mildly prudish nature a headache. The bathroom was soon filled with steam as they stepped into the spray. Without asking Draco grabbed the body soap off the shelf and began to lather up his hands before running them over every inch of Hermione's skin.

Hermione tried to put the urge to jump Draco aside, and ignored his obvious erection. Something important was going on here, something deeper than sex and the ever present need to make the claim complete. She put her want aside and reached for the soap just as he had. Her movements were precise and careful as her hands slid across the smooth skin of his chest and the taught abs. He was trembling. Hermione didn't quite understand, but simply went with the flow for the moment.

When she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed it into his hair, Draco moaned softly, allowing Hermione to step behind him. The feeling of her nipples, taught with pleasure scraping up against his back was beyond erotic. But the simple thought that she was willing to give up her two best friends for him was what brought him to his knees. No one, other than his mother and his godfather had been willing to do the same.

After the scent of shampoo had filtered from the shower and both of them were well cleaned. He turned and shut the water off. Tilting his head he kissed her gently.

"There are not words enough to express my gratitude to you. Thank you."

Hermione smiled and rested her soaking face up against his chest, laying a soft kiss upon his skin. "You're welcome."

* * *

_A. N. hey hey, the little button that says review. click it! Pwease?_

* * *


	21. Stay With Me

_A. N. Hi! I'm back! I'm cute!_

_Disclaimer: they ain't mine. . ._

* * *

"Do you want me there?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, "But not within sight. I just, it's not that I'm ashamed, but I think that perhaps it would be a bad idea to have Harry see you quite yet."

Draco did his best to cover his cringe and nodded. "Well. . . They've already seen me, on the grounds last night."

Hermione slid a hand into her hair and yanked. "Damn. I should pop by my old flat and grab some of my clothes. Now that Ron is. . . Aware." She paced in Draco's room. The sun had gone down about an hour previous. Hermione was stalling.

And quite happily playing oblivious to that fact.

Draco's eyes watched her like a hawk. "Of course. However, you should feed before you go."

Hermione nodded, he had a point. She was wound as tight as a brand spankin new clock spring that had been handed to an over zealous five year old. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to try and calm down. She reviewed what she had learned about the shift in their magic as they went down to the kitchens. Yes, it wouldn't have taken a lot to have a house elf bring up the blood they required, but the walk would do Hermione good. She had been pacing all evening, as it was.

She vaguely remembered the sweet taste touching her lips, but she was miles away. It was only until the she practically heard Draco purring that she was pulled from her thoughts. "What?"

Draco smiled, "Not that I don't immensely enjoy your own flavor love, there's just something about a nice cup in the morning. Does wonders for the mind and body."

Hermione snorted into her own cup before placing it in the sink and washing it out.

They stepped out into the small courtyard, the only available Apparation point in the entire Manor. It only worked one way, to let people leave but not return, but the Manor was not where they were returning to. No, Harry was waiting at Hogwarts. Hermione quieted her mind, pulling forth the image of her old flat. Her magic began rise within her and instinctively she tried to grip her wand. She felt remorseful when her hand clenched around nothing, the instrument had been a constant companion for many years, it had saved her life and ended others on command. Maybe Ginny had found it. . .

The brief sense of nausea passed and she found herself looking at the number 217.

Flat number 217.

It seemed so surreal.

Shaking her head and pushing her thoughts aside again, she reached for the handle and surprisingly it turned without resistance. Ron had left it unlocked in case she came home. Her heart clenched in agony.

Steeling her resolve she stepped into the familiar surroundings.

It was as if she had been expecting everything to have changed, to have some big giant black smudge on the wall. Something to symbolize what she had done. But no, everything remained so very cruelly the same as she had left it. Right down to the magazine she had been reading before she began to get ready to go out that evening. She ran her fingertips over the cover.

She bit her lip as the tears began to fall.

By Merlin, it was _not _fair!

Why did she have to choose?! Why did someone have to be hurt in all this mess? It was the last thing she had ever intended. Spying a piece of parchment and a quill, Hermione sat down and began to write.

She had always been able to explain things on paper better.

* * *

With a pop Hermione apparated outside Hogwarts gates. She was relieved to hear the corresponding pop and feel Draco's presence at her side. She slipped her hand into his, drawing strength from him.

Her jeans fit the same way they had before she left, but everything seemed so much more harsh and brash now. Before where they had been a comfortable fit the fabric cut across her legs like fiberglass and she itched within her own skin.

"It's customary when one apparates somewhere, they actually being walking," Draco supplied.

Hermione turned, slightly hurt at his biting tone. But Draco's eyes swirled with understanding, she needed to have all her defenses up for the next conversation and deluding herself into thinking that everything was going to end happily would only scar her more in the end. Straightening her back she glared at him, "I'm quite aware of that."

She only gripped his hand harder, and felt his fingers tighten around her own.

He was with her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, catching a sweet pine scent on the breeze. Oh how appropriate, Harry was waiting in the astronomy tower.

It wasn't long until she felt Draco pause and wait for her in the corridor. "I won't be far," he whispered, kissing her hand, before disappearing with a pop.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pushed the heavy oak door open. "Hello, Harry."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, he was standing at the outcropping, staring out. After sighing he turned two emeralds burning in righteous anger on her own reproachful brown eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Hello? You disappear for days! No one has any clue where you are. Ginny was feeling so guilty and Ron was out of his mind with worry and all I get to hear is hello?!"

Despite his harsh tone, he crossed the room in two strides and took her into a massive hug. "You can't do that to us."

Hermione, knowing this was probably going to be her last Harry-hug for a while wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. She could feel the pinpricks of tears beginning, but she couldn't cry.

Not now.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry everyone."

Harry sighed pulling back, before sticking a finger in her face, "Don't ever do that again!"

Hermione resisted the urge to snap said finger off.

"But it's all ok now, even if you are a. . . A vampire. You and Ron can make things work, you always have," Harry said, covering her left hand with his right.

If it was at all possible, Hermione went stone cold.

She only got colder as Harry's brow furrowed in confusion before tracing over her ring finger. He locked eyes with her, almost pleading that he just hadn't felt the ring. That it was still there, it had to be! With a sinking feeling in his stomach he grabbed her wrist and lifted her hand. Hermione kept her gaze firmly on his face as her looked her finger over three or four times.

"It's not there," she whispered.

All friendly feelings evaporated out of the room. "What do you bloody mean it's not there?!"

It was amazing how close Harry got to speaking Parsletongue when he was angry, she mused. "I'm. . . I'm not going to marry Ron. I don't love him."

If anything this incensed Harry even more. "What has Malfoy done to you?"

Ah, now that was the question wasn't it.

Harry's grip was strong, and had she still been human, it would have bruised. She felt a slight bit of pain, but nothing more than one would get when scraping they're arm on a counter. "It's complicated. Harry, please just listen! I'm. . . I'm with Malfoy now. Even if I had never been turned Ron and I were so wrong for each other! We were comfortable where we were. Neither of us had known anything else, really! If you've only eaten vanilla ice cream all your life, how do you know you don't like chocolate better?"

"This is not fucking ice cream Hermione! It's Ron! You know, the bloke who happens to adore and love you! The one who fought beside you during the war, rather than slithering off into some hole and waiting it out! You're leave Ron over Malfoy?!" Harry stomped to the other side of the room, only to stomp right back up to her. "I don't believe you, Malfoy has brainwashed your common sense down the drain."

Hermione had been more than prepared for that argument.

"No, he has not! The git wouldn't have the brainpower to do it in the first place!"

Harry blinked, a brainwashed Hermione wouldn't have just called Malfoy a git. He stared at her in confusion.

Hermione watched the anger in his eyes die out, before it was replaced with a pain and yearning.

"'Mione. Just. . . Forget. Please, Ron, me and Ginny, we all need you. Just come back home. Just take my hand, and please, please come home. We can forget this ever happened. . ."

Hermione stared at his outstretched hand and bit her bottom lip as up on the roof of the tower Draco's heart froze.

_'Stay with me. . . You promised you'd stay with me. . .'_


End file.
